My New Life
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: A boy who appeared injured on the wet streets was adopted by the Watterson Family, but he has amnesia. Read as he struggles with life in Elmore while he tries to remember! I own Flare, my OC. CURRENTLY SET ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

I was standing in the rain, wearing a torn old yellow raincoat. In the alleyway, there were nothing but trash; I was starving with no food. The poor fasting creatures were saving food for themselves, fighting for food and keeping me away. I walked out of the alleyway, groaning in disgust.

I had to escape from here; I was in danger. A danger that costs me my life.

As I touched my wet red hair, I groaned. I needed energy, now.

Taking small steps forward, the rain poured harder on me.

It was as if I was cursed.

Through the streets, I stood no more; I collapsed, pained almost to the death. Suddenly, a yellow car with a long brown stripe on each of it's sides drove towards me. I couldn't tell who was inside, and I couldn't tell if the driver could see me or not. Turns out, the driver could see me and stopped the car. I thought he or she was going to yell at me, but a blue figure came out and ran to me, frightened. I could hardly hear anything besides to sound of rain.

I felt myself being lifted up, and the only thing I remembered was being put in the car and drove back to it's home, wherever it lived.

My vision started fading away, and there was nothing I could do.

I blacked out.


	2. This is Your New Home

**Starshie:** Why, thank you. I appreciate your comments. I know I should make it longer, but I'm just making a prologue. Still, thanks!

**EvelioandZgroup:** Really? How so? Thanks. I also like some of your stories, like "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald" and "Gumball's Final Project". They're good.

**This is the pairing list I planned;**

_CarrieXFlare(OC)_

_GumballXPenny_

_DarwinXRachel  
_

_AnaisXBobert_

_AlanXMasami_

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
****by UnregisteredAccount**

**Chapter 1: This is Your New Home**

* * *

I woke up and raised my body.

Where am I?

Taking a look around, I saw myself under a long yellow blanket. I was set on a sofa, and I heard people talking in the room around the north-east of me. Pushing the blanket away, I got up and stood on the ground. My leg hurts bit when I did, causing me to step back a bit with pain. What happened to me?

I walked towards the room with noises, and passed through the entrance to look inside. On one table I saw a family eating dinner;

A feminine blue cat who seemed normal, a large fat rabbit who was eating like a dinosaur, a small blue cat who was eating normally but behaving like an idiot, a small pink rabbit who was as sane as the feminine blue cat and an orange fish who seemed to act like the small blue cat... where did the fish come from? It's not even possible for a cat and a rabbit to produce a _fish_.

The tall women cat stopped talking and gasped as she noticed me, the other heads turning to my direction. "Oh, it seems like you're awake!" she said, the others smiling. "Why don't you come sit here and we'll talk about everything," she suggests and took out a chair out of nowhere, placing it besides Gumball. I walked to the chair slowly and shyly, looking at the others nervously; they looked like a kind family that no one wanted to be with. Sitting down, I looked at the table; they were eating some omelets and chicken wings. "Anyways, I found you unconscious on the streets yesterday. What happened?" she asked me.

"I- I don't remember." I told her. On the streets yesterday? Why on Earth would I be there, and was I unconscious? Something seemed wrong, but I shrugged it off, since I couldn't remember anything.

"Really? Not even how you dropped unconscious on the streets? Even the heavy rain?" she pressed. "N- No," I replied. Rain, huh? No wonder I saw those wet sparkles on their lawn outside the window... a bit.

"Hello! I'm Gumball!" the small blue cat interrupted, pointing to himself. Then the fish stood up. "And I'm Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the III!" he introduced. That was one long name. If I remembered correctly, it was Darwin Bragger Crispy-Anne Posykon Codec Watterson the III? Meh, too long.

Next, the small pink rabbit got up. What, would her name be Annabelle or something? "I'm Anais Watterson, the smartest child in this family and the sanest between us children." she spoke as if she wasn't a child. Wow, she seems nice... but was she really that sane? Gumball and Darwin Whatever was giving her stares now.

"Hi, I'm Albert Einstein!" the fat rabbit introduced.

"Dad, Albert Einstein died a long time ago." Anais said. What a nice name.

"Did I say Albert Einstein? I meant Richard." he corrected himself. Huh, he looked like an insane idiot. Who _is_ Albert Einstein, anyways?

"My name is Nicole, the smartest adult here and the sanest person here." she said. Gumball got up and pointed his finger up, "Other than being crazy at working," he claimed, raising his eyebrow up and down twice.

"Gumball Watterson!" Nicole shouted.

"What's yours?" Darwin asked. Me? My name? Oh yeah, now that you mention it, all I could remember is my name. Other than that, I don't think I could remember... Oh, but I think I like fire and hot stuff too.

"My name's Flare." I said.

Anais's left eyebrow went down a bit. "What about your last name?"

"... I don't remember." I simply said.

Suddenly, the fat being known as Richard jumped up with excitement. "Ooh! Ooh! Did you come from this place where sausages jump into your mouth?" he asked.

"_Richard!_" everyone shouted at him. Man, he's got serious problems for sure.

"I... don't know," I started, everyone turning silent, "I don't remember anything besides my name." my mouth continued.

"My, how sad..." Nicole started.

Anais interrupted her. "He must have amnesia." Gumball and Darwin frowned. "What's that?"

"The loss of a large block of interrelated memories; complete or partialloss of memory caused by brain injury, shock, etc." the pink rabbit answered. That was smart.

"That sounds..." Gumball started, before both him and Darwin put both their arms up as they screamed, "AWESOME!" Anais face palmed.

Richard suddenly smiled. "Hey, who's your new friend their Gumball?" he said, pointing to me. We all face palmed and sighed. Nicole then suddenly got an idea. "I know, why don't you-"

"Buy a pony for me?" Gumball asked.

"No."

"Make the rain pancakes instead?" Richard asked.

"No."

"Make everyone sane?" Anais asked.

"No, but that would be good." Nicole added.

"Eat him?" Darwin asked. All heads turned to him. "What?" he asks, as if he didn't know what he just said. I mean, seriously, Darwin? _Eat me?_ Why would anyone do _that?_ "Where did you get that idea from?" Nicole asks, before ignoring it. "Anyways, I was going to suggest adding him to our family." she said. Everyone gasped as if it wasn't impossible for me to live with them.

"But Nicole, what if he can't make magic wands real and not frauds?" her husband said. That is the most stupid question I've ever heard. Definitely.

"That doesn't matter, Richard. What matters is raising him until he remembers the important things of his life." she replied. Huh, she's one kind mother and I get the feeling that she really is.

"Umm, o- okay." was the reply I gave, a bit shy.

"Why don't you sleep on the top bunk in Gumball's room?" she suggested, but Anais suddenly got angry. "Uh-uh, no way will I sleep with a _boy!_" she shouted. Boy, did that hurt.

"Why not give him the room we hardly use at all?" Darwin suggested. A private personal room? Now that's something I want. "Sure," I said, "I don't mind being alone."

"Are you sure?" Richard asked, forming a look that seemed as if he plans to scare me at midnight or something.

"Yep, I'm sure." replied my mouth.

Nicole suddenly coughed in an *ahem* style. "Anyways, would you like to join the school our children goes to?" she asked. I raised one eyebrow with confusion; what is school? Is it a place where cool people go to? "What's school?" I asked, and immediately regretted doing that when everyone became silent.

Anais groaned and muttered, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Anyways, I think you should go there to see for yourself tomorrow, okay? Now why don't you get some sleep first, since you're still weak from the collapsing." Nicole told me, so I nodded and walked out the room. "It's the first room to the left!" she added loudly, so I walked up the stairs to my left and searched for the first left door. I saw two of them; one said it was the bathroom. The second one, to be precise. I entered the first one and flipped the lights opened.

It has one bed and a desk, with a laptop on the desk. The laptop must have not been used for a long time, as everything in the room was a bit... dirty.

There was dust almost everywhere, but it was still pretty neat. Getting onto the bed, I dusted the dust away with my hands and sorted the only pillow. I lied down on the bed and wrapped the blanket over me; not that comfortable, but it's worth it.

The idea of being adopted by another family doesn't sound good to me, but at least I could live.

Almost sleeping, I suddenly heard Gumball shouting outside. "GAH, I TRIPPED! NOW I WON'T HAVE A GOOD MOOD BEFORE SLEEPING!" he yelled to himself.

Great, now _I_ won't be in a good mood.


	3. My First Day At School

**KasualKoopa:** Thanks, I'll try. I'm quite busy, so yeah.

**EvelioandZgroup:** Oh. Thank you!

**Hey guys, I have released a picture on deviantART of how I had my OC Flare look like. It should match it; if it doesn't, please do tell me on how to improve the picture. You can find it here; registeredaccount , deviantart , com/art/Gumball-OC-1-Flare-Watterson-326217153. Change the commas to periods; I made it commas because if I used periods they disappear immediately when I save the work.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
by UnregisteredAccount**

**Chapter 2: My First Day at School**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping...

The sound of the breeze...

And the silence in the room...

They make it so peaceful from this room. I yawned and covered my mouth with one hand, and then stretched both arms up after the yawn was gone. Where am I?

... Oh, right. The Watterson Family has adopted me and allowed me to live here. Speaking of which, I think I should be getting up now.

I walked towards the door muttering, "What a kind family" quietly to myself. My hands reached for the doorknob and twisted it opened-

"MORNING!" both Gumball and Darwin shouted, in front of my door. I raised an eyebrow. "... What are you doing?" I asked, to which they replied, "We're taking care of you! Here, we will allow you to use the bathroom first only for today!" they said so quickly I hardly caught anything. "Wait wha-"

They shoved me into the bathroom and closed the door.

_BAM!_

Umm... Oh well. Now that I'm here, let's just brush my teeth, shall we?

-:-:-:-

"Boys, where is Flare?" Nicole asks the two boys who were waiting outside the room. The order is as follows from closets to the bathroom; Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Anais and Richard (who was standing but sleeping yet also waiting).

"Don't worry, Miss Mom! We just let him use the bathroom first." the fish told her, which calmed her down a bit.

"Yeah, we pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door for him." Gumball added. Nicole face palmed while Anais just muttered something no one could hear. _"Idiots."_

* * *

"Boys, do you remember what to do?" Miss Nicole asks from the front seat as she drove the car. My comments? She's good at driving.

"Uh-huh! We throw a glass of water at principal Brown and make fun of him," both Gumball and Darwin answered.

"What?" Anais exclaimed, "When was that in our plan list?" she asked, waving her arms.

"When we said it," the two replied, holding up a piece of paper. On it, there were things to do written and they were all in Gumball's and Darwin's handwriting. Oh, look! There's 'throw water at principal Brown' and 'make fun of principal Brown'. Wow, these children are nutcases... besides Anais, that is.

"No, boys. You and Anais just go to class while I bring Flare to principal Brown; to see if he accepts our new brother into the school."

"Okay!" Darwin replied.

"We won't throw water at principal Brown or make fun of him!" Gumball says- Wait, am I seeing a finger cross there? Behind his back?

* * *

As I walked through the hallways with Miss Nicole, I felt nervous. The children here- no, the _things_ here were looking at me. One was a paper bear, another was some kind of a juke box thingy with a juke box as a head, and there was this... _winged eyeball_ flying. Creepy.

"Oh, honey. You don't have to be scared. All of these people are harmless," Miss- I mean, _Mom_ tells me. I need to start getting used to calling her 'mom' now.

Then I saw a ghost; a white translucent ghost, but I could tell it was a she. T'was floating on mid-air, and wore a bow that looked like a small winged skull. She had a bit part of white hair covering her left eye, and she... looked kinda cute._  
_

As she stared at me along with the other students, I felt my heart skip a beat.

I shook my head and told myself to focus on getting to this 'Principal Brown' with Mom. I turned my head away and continued walking with Mom.

Finally, she stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Come in," a voice yelled. Hmm, it sounds like... like being covered in hair.

Opening the door, Mom and I walked into the room and closed the room. There, I found the principal as a weird creature with a fur coat. _Oh..._ I thought. He looked at me, in a way as if he thought I was Gumball and he was keeping an eye on me. Mom seemed to have noticed, and smiled. "If you were wondering," she started, "this isn't Gumball."

"Oh, I..." Principal Brown said, adjusting his glasses, "... see." he finished. Brown fur, brown coat, brown eyes, Principal Brown. Now _that_ sounded funny. Yeah, I found out about his name since he had a tag on his... 'shirt'.

"Hi, my name's Flare." I told him with a smile. Principal Brown just leaned to Mom and whispered something quietly to her, but I heard it. "He's not like your family." was how it went.

"Oh, I didn't make him." Mom started, laughing softly. "I adopted him. He was found on the streets two days ago on the heavy rain!"

"Really..." the principal said, and I think there was a hint of unbelief in it. He doesn't believe us? Wow, what a good example of a principal. Then they went on into a long talk.

* * *

"Alright, class. If _a+dx8=108_ and _d=13_, then what does _a_ equal to?" Miss Simian asked everyone in the room. One raised a hand, which was a robot. "Not you, Bobber." she sneered, "You're too smart... like a nerd! HAHAHA!" she laughed at him.

"It's Bober_t_, Miss Simian..." the robot known as Bobert replied sadly.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction of the door. Principal Brown stepped into the room, but kept the door open. "Attention, we are having a new student join you kids." he announced. Then he turned to the door and waved to someone. "Come on, don't be shy." he says.

-:-:-:-

"Come on," Principal Brown told me as he waves to me, "don't be shy..." I walked towards him slowly, through the door frame. I step my first step into the room slowly, and continued until I reached the front of the teacher's desk. There, I saw a lot of students; there was Gumball, Darwin, some weird peanut with antlers, that winged eyeball I saw, the juke box guy, a cactus, a flower, a paper bear that I saw before, and a... T-Rex? What the heck, man. Why would a T-Rex attend a school- oh, it's that ghost again... I'm in her class? Well, that's... that's nice, I guess... And is that the teacher? A baboon as a teacher, seriously?

"Miss Simian, kids, this is Flare Watterson. He shall be joining us in this school now." Principal Brown introduces. Wait, that baboob was a 'miss'? Wow, I thought it was a boy. Well, the moment Principal Brown said that, the whole class exploded with chattering. Some looked as if they want to ask me a few questions, while some looked like they wanted to be my friend. Well, I can't choose, can I?

"SILENCE!" 'Miss' Simian screamed out loud, causing everyone to shut their volumes immediately. "Okay, so there's a new student, so what?" she exclaims. Then Mom popped in from the corner of the door, "Have a good day!" she tells me and suddenly disappears. The baboon teacher turned to me. "Anyways, you can go sit there," he- I mean, _she_ said as she pointed to a seat; it was next to that ghost girl.

My heart skipped a beat.

I walked to my seat. To the right of the cute white girl- what am I thinking? I shouldn't be bending over backwards at my first day at school! Anyways, I went to the empty seat and sat there, a bit nervous about actually being in this school. Wonder if anything bad would happen to me.

"Just to test your brain, loser. If _a=dx8=108 _and _d=13_, then what is _a_?" she pointed her finger at me. I need to learn to shut that big mental mouth of mine.

"Umm... 3?" I guessed, since that was what I got.

"Wrong! It's 4." she simple replies. "Nice try, though... _loser!_" she shouts at me.

I felt a bit depressed.

* * *

In the cafeteria I stood, amazed. The people here were... messy and loud. I didn't know what do do, but at the right time Gumball and Darwin decided to arrive. "Hey, Flare. How's it going?" Gumball asked. "It's great around here, isn't it?" Darwin asks too.

"Well, it's good, but... where do we eat here?" I ask them.

"Oh, don't worry about _that_. Follow us, and _all will be revealed..._" my new blue brother said. Both Darwin and I stare at him for a while, and he asks, "What? I couldn't resist!"

As I follow him, we reached the counter. He motioned me to pick up a tray, in which I did, and then we walked sideways to let this orange furry puppet give us food. Since I was new, or for some other reason, I got some pieces of chicken meat and rice with them. The others got something grey and gooey... Weird, is that even called 'food' here?

They leaded me to a table where I saw students who I assume to be Gumball's and Darwin's friends. There was a robot with one eye, a colorful rainbow guy, a banana, two egghead people (one has glasses, the other doesn't), and... that's all. I guess.

"Hey guys, this is Flare, our new brother!" Darwin introduced, which gained the attention of his friends.

"Welcome to Elmore Junior, Flare. I'm Tobias," the rainbow dude spoke up. "I'm Joe," the banana joined in. I'll call him Banana Joe, sine I think that's what most people _should_ call him. "_I'm Bobert, the robot,_" the one-eyed machine spoke. "Don't you mean the _nerdy_ robot?" Joe added, gaining him frown from Bobert. "Anyways, we're the Eggheads!" the two eggheads exclaimed. Huh, eggheads called The Eggheads? Now _that's_ probably just a coincidence.

"U- Uhm, okay... Thanks, I guess?" the words shyly flew out of my mouth. Then I saw that girl again, and she was sitting two tables away from us. She was talking to to the other girls, like that peanut with antlers, a black weird dinosaur (not the T-Rex I saw), the cactus, a weird faced cloud, and stuff. I stared at that girl for a long time, but snapped myself out of it. I turned to Gumball, only to find him staring at that peanut girl... he had hearts in his eyes, and was drooling.

Darwin then notices this. "Uh, Gumball? You feeling okay?"

* * *

As I packed my things into my bag, Gumball ran to me and commanded me, "Hurry up, Flare. We're going to be late for the bus!" he asks.

"Uh, yeah. About that, why does Mom pick drop us here but _not_ pick us up?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Well, sometimes she picks us up and sometimes she lets the bus pick us to our home." he replies. I shrug too. I walked out of the school and onto the bus.

"Welcome aboard, new student!" the orange puppet known as Rocky greeted. Yeah, I had to learn the names of each person individually. But I can hardly remember all, though. "Thanks," I said quietly only for him to hear. Gumball walked past me and sat besides Darwin. "Hey, Flare!" the fish greets me. "Why don't you sit in front of us?"

"Okay." I said. As time passed by, the bus started to fill itself with more students. Only that no one was sitting next to me, since they seemed to have important stuff to talk with the others. I heard Joe talk to Tobias about a project they were planning to do together, but I never heard anythign about this project from Miss Simian at all... a custom-project to post on the Internet, maybe?

Then that ghost came by and noticed the seat to my right. She floated to it and sat down right next to me... I felt nervous, to be honest. I looked out the window and pretended not to care about anything at all- Wait, what was her name again? Umm... "Excuse me," I ask her, "is your name 'Carrie'?"

"Yeah, why?" she asks me. Wow, deadly atmosphere.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just asking, so I can remember everyone's names." I replied.

"Oh."

There was silence between both of us as time passed by. We passed the mall called Ripley 2000. Gumball leaned over my chair and asked me, "Why are you so quiet now?"

"Uh, I was always quiet today Gumball." I pointed out to him. "Huh," he muttered, "You're right."

Right when I thought they were going to stop bothering me, I opened the window, grabbed my water bottle that Mom had bought me and started drinking from it.

Darwin suddenly popped up and asked, "Do you like Carrie or something?"

I spat out all the water I drank onto the garden of some random people, my eyes wide opened. When I turned slowly to look at Darwin, I noticed that Carrie actually heard that and was blushing a bit, but she was looking away. "Wha- What makes you think th- that!" I shouted, trying to drop the subject.

"Well, you were silent after Carrie sat near you." my orange brother answered.

"I was silent like, almost the whole time!" I repeated.

"Oh."

Gumball got up again. "So... do you like Ca-" I wrapped my napkin that I never used around his eyes before he could finish. That should block his still heart eyes... I don't even know why it was still there. "No." I replied, but I felt as if there was a hint of denial in my voice. Speaking of which, I think we;ve landed on my destination first! "Oh, wait. Looks like we've reached our house!" I exclaimed. Grabbing Gumball and Darwin by arms, I pulled them and threw them out the window. Then I got out of the bus normally followed by Anais, went to the two brothers I just threw out and dragged them home.

"How was school today, honey?" Mom asked me when I went inside with Anais and the other two.

"It was okay, I guess... I like it there." I simply told her.

Gumball groaned and got up on his blue foot. "Well, I still think you like Carrie," he theorized.

"No I don't!" I shouted. I was going to change the topic, but I saw the look on Mom's face; she wanted to hear more about it. I sighed to myself.

_Boy, was this going to be a long day..._


	4. The DVD

**Sorry I was late. I had homework and my sisters keep annoying me; by the time I finish, it's already time for bed. You see, when I started this series, it was on a Saturday and I secretly woke up around midnight. However, these days one of my sis sleeps with me (my baby sis) and I can't just have an alarm wake both of us up at midnight, so yeah. Sorry.**

**EvelioandZgroup: **Thanks, I appreciate it. Sorry if I was late.

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
****by UnregisteredAccount**

**Chapter 3: The DVD**

* * *

As I walked down behind Mom, I saw Gumball flipping through the channels in the TV. Mom was holding a basket of clothes, and as she puts it down she talked to Gumball. "Gumball, don't forget to return that DVD back today or we'll get a fine." she says calmly.

Gumball groaned. "Can't you do it? You're the one with the car." he asks. I looked at Mom.

"I wasn't the one who watched _Alligators on the Train_ seventy-two times!" she warned him.

"But, technically, you rented it with your money." my brother points out to her.

"The money I have to go and earn to feed you kids!" she yells.

"The kids _you_ decided to have." Gumball concludes.

Nicole froze and her eyes widened. She suddenly stood straight and punched a hole in the wall. The fragments of wood fell onto the ground, and a few was sent onto the windows in the kitchen somehow.

"Yep! No problem, Mom!" he suddenly concludes, "I'll take it back!"

"Oh, very thoughtful of you, honey." Mom comments. She picks up the cloth basket and walked towards the door, "And while you're it, don't forget to put on some pants." Gumball looks down; he was wearing only an underwear and his favorite sweater, "Bye-bye!" she says. "Come on, Flare." she called out to me. I carried my bag tightly to myself, and right before I could follow her, Gumball sighed.

"Can't you return the DVD for me, Flare?" he asks me, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Gumball, but I have to go to school to do that project with Alan and Bobert." I told him; Miss Simian had given a project assessment to three students in her class. She said that it would be a good example to show the other students so they could understand, just in case they didn't. She chose me, Alan, and Tobias, but the rich boy said that he had to go stay at a hotel far away from this school with his family for one day; it was an invitation for his father and family, so Miss Simian chose Bobert instead, who was happy to be able to work with a new student; me. But seriously, that was like, two weeks ago since I joined the school!

"Can't you do it some other day?" he asks me lazily. I shook my head, "Sorry, but I'm also going tomorrow. Mom's sending me there, so bye!" I told him and ran into the car. Mom starts up the car, and as we left, I thought I heard Gumball shouting something to Darwin about pizza cutters or something.

"So, honey, you're going to school to work on a project with you friends, right?" Mom asks me as she drove on.

"Yep! Miss Simian said that if she likes our project work, then she'll give us bonus points on our final grade after the end of the year!" I told her, excited. I was sure that we were going to do a good job.

"Oh, really? Well, that's... great!" she complimented nervously; I don't know why, but I've been noticing lately that whenever we talk, if it even had on 'Miss Simian' in it, then she'd become all nervous and stuff. Guess she hates that baboon, doesn't she? Well, I don't see any reason _not_ to.

"So do you have anyone you like yet?" she suddenly asks, causing me to choke on air.

I struggled to free myself, and when I did I panted heavily. "O- Of course not..." I muttered. Mom giggled.

We reached the school, and I got out of the car. "Anyways, thanks mom!" I told her and waved her goodbye as she drove off.

"Well, you're sure early!" a high-pitched voice spoke. I turned around and saw Alan and Bobert standing together, probably having just reached the school judging by the comment.

"Well, sometimes." I said.

"_So, do we start now or what?_" Bobert asks; he was clearly excited to work with me, 'cause I could see him grinning perfectly... well, not _grinning_, but his eye was shown in a... _happy mood_.

"Sure!" I chirped, "Let's start!"

-:-:-:-

As Nicole drove to work, she felt as if she had been driving for two days just to get to her work building. Suddenly, while driving, she thought she saw Gumball and Darwin sitting on the streets with another beggar. She thought she was just imagining things.

* * *

Anais yawned, having woken up. _What time is it,_ she wonders and looks at her clock.

9:24 AM.

"9:24? How could that be?" she shrieks. She quickly dressed herself and went down to watch the TV, only to find Gumball flipping through the channels. _Interesting,_ she thought.

Suddenly, Darwin ran to Gumball. "Dude, it's a letter from Laser Video!" he told the blue cat.

"Ah, so what? Put it with the others." Gumball calmly ordered, pointing to the piles of red letters next to the couch he was sitting on.

"No," Darwin complaint, "This one's red! It means urgent!" he claims.

"Red envelope or red writing?"

Darwin takes a good look at the envelope. By the time that happened, Anais was chewing on some popcorn she had made while watching the scene. "Red writing on red envelope. It's kind of hard to read actually." he answered. Taking the note out, he read it. "It says we have to pay twenty-five dollars for the DVD!"

Gumball jumped in surprise. "Aaah! What are we going to do?!" he asks.

Darwin calmed down. "Face the consequence of our actions and tell Mom?"

"No, no, no, no, no," the blue cat protested, "Just give me a little time to think." he says. Anais dumped the popcorn cup over her head.

* * *

I finished drawing a few things on our project cardboard paper. Wiping a sweat off my head, I smiled. "How does that look?" I asked.

Bobert took a look. "_I think it's great. However, you could have made it bigger, but that's okay._" he said. I took a closer look; he was right. I could have made it bigger.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Let's call it a day for now and come tomorrow again to finish this project!" squeaked Alan... Well, he sounds like he's squeaking!

"Sure. Bye guys!" I waved good bye as I walked away from school.

"_Bye!_" both of them shouted and went different ways.

I hummed as I walked further, and the fence near my suddenly exploded as I say someone riding a dog crash the wall to my right. I look closely. "... Mom?"

Mom was there. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She starts recovering by seconds, and told me everything. "Ah, they haven't return the DVD, have they?"

She shook her head.

I sighed.

* * *

"_We can't! We use it to cut a pizza, and then we scratched it with the wrong side of the scrubby sponge, and then we threw it in the waste disposal! Please don't tell our mom!_" both Gumball and Darwin screamed to Larry, and Mom and I walked up to behind them.

"I already know." she says, surprising all three of them (Larry a bit). "How much is the DVD, Larry?" she asks.

"Twenty-five dollars." he answers.

"WHAT! You made me leave work and chased you through the neighborhood on a dog for twenty-five dollars?" Mom asks aloud. I was totally amazed at what she had to go through.

"But...but we were scared to tell you." Gumball replies quietly.

"Aw silly, there's nothing for you to do that will stop me loving you. Come here." she comments as she hugs both Gumball and Darwin. "Now, let me pay for that." she said as she handed Larry the money.

"Uh, just a minute, there's also the lateness fee." he said as we were about the go home.

Mom stopped and turned around, a bit nervous. "Oh, yes of course. How much is it, please?" she asks.

"Let me see. Three months and three days late... That will be seven-hundred dollars." he replied. Oh God, what the heck. I was surprised, and so must have Mom because she froze and turned to my brothers. "You see boys, sometimes in life you really have to face the consequences of your actions. And sometimes you just- RUN!" she shouts as she grabs Gumball's hands, running out of the shop followed by Darwin.

"Hey, HEY, **HEY!**" Larry shouts. I just stood there, froze. He stares at me. I stare at him. "Well?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Umm... here." I gave him seven-hundred dollars.

"... How did you get all this?"

"Well, Darwin gave them to me.

* * *

"Yes, Police." Principal Brown starts in his office, "I was sure nobody came into my room."

"And then"" the Donut Police asked.

"And then suddenly, I saw my wallet there opened. I checked inside, and seven-hundred dollars were missing from them!" he confirms.

* * *

**There, hope you liked it! Please read and review.**

**Signing off!**

**~UA**


	5. The Responsible

**EvelioandZgroup:** Why thank you! You seem to have talent in recognizing stuff about fanfictions and stories!

**Lone Dark Knight:** Really? Thanks! I appreciate it.

**KasualKoopa:** Thank you so much! I never intended it, but then I thought it up along with the scene where my OC (Flare) takes out the money to pay.

**Hey guys and girls, welcome back to another chapter of My New Life! This time, it will follow the second episode; The Responsible! You people have probably caught on; I'm following the episode order list. But I'm mostly not going to write the whole episode on some chapters; Yeah, this is mainly based from my OC's view. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it.**

**Also, you may have noticed; I have changed the rating of this fic to T, since it contains blood (at least, a bit or at some few parts).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
****by UnregisteredAccount**

**Chapter 4: The Responsible**

* * *

The telephone rang, and the noise rang throughout the house.

"Flare honey, can you get the phone please?" Mom asks.

"Sure thing, Mom." I told her, and went to the phone behind the couch; Dad tries to put on his pants. However, he failed to do so as he was so fat and as he let his pants slide down, he shrugged and said, "Oh, no! It seems I can't put them on. I'm afraid we can't go to the parent's evening."

I picked the phone to my ear. "Hello, why don't you..." the voice said. I immediately recognized that voice as Banana Joe's. "... talk with JO MAMA!" his voice screamed along with another voice which I recognize as Tobias'. They were laughing hideously. "Very funny, guys." I told them sarcastically, "But I never thought you'd do this too Tobias." I heard some shuffling and Tobias saying, "Damn, he knows it's us!" and then the phone went blank into the usual beep beep thing.

"So who was it, honey?" Mom asked.

"Just a miserable prank call from Banana Joe and Tobias." I told her honestly. She probably thought they were lame, so she ignored the answer. She pulled Dad's pants up and zipped it up before it could explode, and said, "Ready to go." while clapping her hands two times.

The doorbell rings, and Mom walked over to the door. She opens it and finds a sludge of yellow-brown something with glasses and an ugly nose; looked kinda like Principal Brown, actually. "Hi. I'm here to sit on da baby." he (since his voice was masculin, but like a stupid nerd) said.

"... What?"

"Well, duh! I'm da babysitter!" he replied. Mom just simply shut the door on his face, and I heard a loud _THUD_ outside followed by a scream of pain.

Mom turned to Dad. "Richard, where did you find that guy?" she asked in a worried tone; Richard smiled sheepishly and replied, "The Internet?"

Then his pants finally exploded, falling down his waist and the button popping out... onto _my face._

"Aah! MY FACE!" I screamed with pain as I clutched onto it. I quickly went to the bathroom to wash it, to calm the pain down and came out of the bathroom. I saw Gumball pointing to Darwin and vice versa, and I heard Mom sighed. She spoke, "I can't believe I'm going to say this..." she took in a deep breath and worriedly told them, "I guess you guys are old enough to babysit?" in a quiet voice.

"... _What._" I muttered to myself.

Both Gumball and Darwin looked behind them to make sure Mom didn't mean anyone else and looked back. "... Us?"

"Yes, you. But promise you'll be responsible." Mom replied. I ran over to her.

"Mom, you can't be serious! Why not just put Anais or me in charge instead?" I asked her.

"... Well, the job here is _to babysit Anais_, dear. Not to let Anais babysit the two." Mom explained to me.

"Yeah, but Anais is more sane and the ones acting like babies and probably need babysitting, are those two." I whispered to her.

"You're right, but it's just for the best, okay? I'll also put you in charge." She told me.

"Okay." I replied.

Then Gumball said to Mom, "I promise to be the most responsible kid and will handle my responsibilities in the most responsible way." Darwin exclaimed, "Yeah! Responsible!"

There was an awkward silence for a while. "You have no idea what responsible means, do you?" Mom asked, leaning down to the both of them.

"Nah."

"It means acting like a grownup. And most of all," she paused. I rolled my eyes. "It means taking care of your little sister."

Anais, who was coming down from upstairs, shrieked, "WHAT?"

Mom looked at both of them. "Can I trust you guys to do that?" she asks.

"Come on, mom. We were born reprehensible." Gumball informed her. Man, he was seriously going to fail at this job.

"_Responsible._" Mom corrected him.

"Yeah,that'swhatImeant." Gumball replied quickly. Booooo...

"Richard, put your pants on. We're off." Mom concluded, turning to Dad.

"No!"

"Richard..." she started, "_Pants. On._"

"No!"

After that, Mom grabbed Dad out of his pants and threw him against the door, which broke and caused Dad to fly right into the car door which for some reason was already opened. He got stuck in the process of being thrown in, and as Mom walked outside to deal with the problem, she smiled to me and flashed me a thumbs-up. I groaned.

She raised one of her legs and used it to push Dad and with success she managed to push Dad into the car fully.

"Nooo! I don't wanna' go to school!" Dad yelled as he banged on the windows, as if Mom was holding him hostage and we were police guards making sure he doesn't escape.

"We have to go! It's a parents evening, and we are the parents!" Mom yelled, slamming the door shut. She turned to us as she walks to the other side to get in the driver's spot. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you kids." she said.

"Don't worry, mom." Gumball reassured, "You won't be disappointed."

As Mom drove off with Dad, I could still hear him crying and screaming. We all walk back into the house and closed the door.

"So how do you feel, Darwin?"

"Pretty responsible. And you?"

"I feel like a new man...a responsible man."

The two chuckles as they continued being idiots. I sighed along with Anais. "I can't believe this," Anais says, "I'm going upstairs."

The two suddenly gasped. "STAIRS! AAAHHH!" they screamed, and suddenly jumped on Anais to stop her from reaching the stairs.

"Oww!" my sister yelled in pain. Then she looks at the two who were still on top of her. "What are you doing?"

"Seventy-nine percent of stair accidents happen on the stairs." Gumball clarified.

"Actually, stair accidents always happen on stairs so that's _hundred percent_," I corrected him.

"What does that even mean?" Anais asked, looking at us.

"It means," I started, "That whenever you have a stair accident, it will _always_ be on stairs, obviously." I answered.

"No no no, it means you're safer sitting here." Gumball 'corrected' me incorrectly, grabbed Anais by the ear and dropped her on the couch. I felt a bit disappointed.

"Okay," Anais groaned.

We all then opened the TV and started humming, following the tune from the TV. "Welcome to Daisy the Donkey Show! We'll be right back after these messages." it said. Then a commercial came.

"Were you deciding where to go for a hamburger?" it asked, but before it could finish completely, Gumball screamed. "Aah! Commercials! They'll corrupt your mind!"

Both he and Darwin suddenly ran to the kitchen and despite it not being the place for what they brought, they took baseball bats from there and started smashing the TV. Right in front of their own pure little sister.

"Bad commercials!" Gumball screamed, hitting the TV with a baseball bat, "Bad commercials!" he repeated.

Anais just stared. "Are you completely out of your mind?"

"There's too much violence on TV anyway." he said.

"Umm, but there was just a commercial about hamburgers, you know?" I told him, since I thought I was being forgotten.

"Yeah!" Anais agreed.

"Still." Darwin shrugs.

"And you chose to demonstrate that for me by smashing the TV in front of me?" Anais asks.

"It was the responsible thing to do."

The two then chuckles again, not noticing the fire that had started on the TV. I sighed and walked out the front door.

"_FIRE!_" I heard Gumball's voice shouting. After that, I hear footsteps, and then Anais shouting, "_Stop! Don't throw water on an electrical-_"

And there was a loud but small explosion inside the room. I sighed; they were forgetting me again. Taking out a small sticky notepad, I wrote something on one and stuck it onto the door. Then I walked out the yard of our house and walked along the streets. That was when I saw a book being thrown out of our house, and Anais complaining, in which I decided to ignore. Then, as I continued my stroll, I noticed something shiny sticking out of the yarn of our neighbor two houses away from us. Leaning down, I picked it up.

It looked like... a small pebble with a swirling rainbow color, or something.

_Huh_, I thought, _Must be one of those magic things that help magicians do magic tricks._

Suddenly, without any signs of warning, it shot an electrical line into my head, and bits of memories came flowing into my head.

-:-:-:-

_I walked down the streets calmly, whistling a tune I liked. Suddenly, two scientists jumped out and grabbed me._

_"Hold it right there!" they yelled._

_"Ow! What do you want?" I asked._

_"You have the powers that no one else have, Fire User." they explained. "We are going to take your powers and divide among our group," the first one said._

_"Then we'll put it in foods and stuff so that the power spreads across the world! We'll get money for this!" the second one added._

_"Grrr...!" I growled. "GET OFF ME!" I shouted at them, releasing fire from my hands towards them; they started running away like little girls. I gave chase, to make sure they got even more scared and so that they would never come back after me again. With the two idiots who were now out of my sight, I calmed down and stop releasing fire. I was sure that they would not come after me._

_Right after I thought that, however, when I turned around I saw five gangsters._

_"'Ter he is, boys! Get 'im!" the boss shouted, and the other four lunged towards me. I dodged some attacks, but one managed to grab me and the others proceeded to beat me up. The anger within me was growing, but I couldn't do anything; my powers only give me control on fire, not extra strength._

_Outraged, I burned my whole body; I can't feel harm from fire, so the moment they let go of me I decided to go and escape somewhere safe. I flew and flew, thinking that I was safe and found the mountains that was rumored to be cursed, and having no other options, I flew onto the mountains and made a home out of there._

_The only thing I knew, however, was that blood was seeping out of my arms and it was showing the way to where I flew to hide. This, I found out later, allowed the others to find me and try to take my powers away._

-:-:-:-

I gasped to myself as I took a step backwards. This thing... it was one of the keys to my memory! I took a good look at it, but found it to be gone. It must have went into my memories or brain to restore that part. I shrug.

"I- I can do that?" I ask quietly to myself, not having known I could control fire. Wanting to try it out, I opened my hands and focused on putting energy into my palms. As I did that, however, I notice two figures behind my back, but I never thought they were any harm. Suddenly, I felt something coming out of my hand; I looked and saw a fire floating above my hand.

"... Cool." I muttered. I heard two gasps from the shady figures I had noticed.

"_Dude, that's him alright... It's the guy we've been searching for!_"

"_Shh! Not so loud, dumb*ss!_"

Wait... why do they sound so... familiar? I turned towards them, but pretended to walk past them without noticing them.

"Excuse me, young man."

I turned around; it was those two shady people. "Umm, what do you want?"

The second person laughed; as I looked carefully, both of them were dressed up like people in Hawaii. But this isn't Hawaii. He laughed softer until he stopped, and told me, "We're not here to take anything from you, and we're definitely not here to take away your powers!"

The first person secretly kicked him in the 'private spot' or as I heard they were called, but I noticed so.

"Anyways, we were just wondering if you would like to buy some..." he paused, and suddenly lunged at me with a knife in his hand. "_Knives in your heart!_"

Luckily I managed to dodge in time, since I suspected them to be bad people; thanks to that second guy's stupidity. However, I did not evade completely as the knife somehow managed to scratch my arms a bit. I jerked away in pain, hardly able to look at them since my eyes were closing with pain, but I fought the feeling away and tried to at the very least keep one eye open. "Y- You dirty... !" I tried to say.

"What's the matter, sissy?" the one who scratched me said. "Since you're going to die anyways, you should at least know the name of your killer!" he said, giving a small laugh that sounded more like a cough. "I'm Jeff, the first of the Twin Assassins!" he introduced. I had just noticed that he looked like a Kangaroo; either that or he was one deadly Kangaroo.

The second one waved. "And I'm Jergc! The second of the Twin Salaries!" he introduced, but sounded stupid. He looked like a Kangaroo with the head of a Lion...

"_Assassins!_" Jeff whispered.

"Yeah, I meant Assassin! Not Salaries!" Jergc corrected. Seriously, that guy had a weird name, but I don't care right now; all I know is that I _have_ to escape.

The two suddenly threw away their clothes, and turned out to be the scientists from my dream. Both scientist and assassin... I really have no chance here.

I turned my back as fast as possible, and within two seconds, I had started running away as fast as I could while gripping my right arm with my left arm tightly. The pain was spreading, and though I know I shouldn't be running while injured like this, I kept on running. The blood was getting onto my hand, too.

Past many houses, no one seemed to notice me at all. Which was kinda good, I guess, since those people might get involved and hurt for just protecting me.

I also ran past my house, and I noticed just for a while that Gumball and Darwin was on the roof, having been locked out by Anais. Wow, she sure has the guts-

What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be running for now!

-:-:-:-

Darwin looked behind to scratch his head, but saw Flare being chased by two weird people. Gumball also looks. "Did I just see Flare?"

Gumball took a closer look. "I think so, but that's not important! What's important is to try and save Anais from herself!"

Darwin was about to mention the fact that Flare was being chased, but after seeing that determination on Gumball's face, he decided not to do so...

-:-:-:-

I ran and ran until I saw a place I thought I could hide in; the graveyard. Smiling at my probably new chance, I went right into the place, into the middle of all the gravestones and sat there, trying to keep myself from breathing loudly.

"Come out, Fire User! We know you're here somewhere..." Jeff said.

Damn, they really are fast, able to follow me all the way here.

"Umm... What happened to you, Flare?" a feminine voice asked. I focused my sight instead of thinking;

"... Carrie?" I managed to ask. One of my eyelids were still closed due to the injury, but I could still make out her shape and form. "What are you doing here?"

Carrie brushed her hair with her 'hands' once. "I'm a ghost, Flare. Now what are _you_ doing here? And what happened to you?" she asked me, coming a bit closer to me.

"I'm being chased, alright... and I was cut by a knife on my right shoulder." I quietly explained. She must have gotten the point, because she started getting more quiet too. "Oh... You think that I can help?" she asked me. Help? Her, help me? She's a girl! That's dangerous!

"No, don't... You're just a girl!" I whispered loudly, but not enough for the assassins to hear. Suddenly, Jergc got an idea. "I know!" he exclaimed. "Why don't we just blow the whole cemetery up!" he said. That immediately got Jeff brightened up.

"Good idea!" he grinned evilly.

Oh no... They're going to blow this whole place up! What should we do? I suddenly notice Carrie emerging from the ground besides the place where they placed the bomb, and as she threw the bomb somewhere far away and high, I had just noticed that she was not in front of me anymore.

"Hey, what the-" the two assassins exclaimed and saw Carrie. "What are you doing, you piece of-" he had said a word that I had never heard of before, but by the sound of how he used it, I was sure it was a filthy word. He proceeded to kicking Carrie, but she was a ghost, who immediately dove back underground causing Jeff to kick the tombstone in front of him instead.

"Carrie, what are you doing!" I shouted, but then she appeared behind my back. I gulped; I had just revealed my hiding spot, and both Jeff and Jergc saw me. "Run-" I told her, but Jergc had somehow managed to get behind me and grabbed both my arms, like how polices catches the criminals by the arms behind their backs. Carrie was going to protect me, but when she saw the look on my face that told her to just run, she did so. Jeff somehow was able to touch her, and grabbed her by the hair.

"You're a pest! I'll get rid of you after that brat!" he spat at her, and threw her away onto the ground. Then he waked to me. "Now, come on. Ready to give up?" he asked with a devilish grin as I struggled my way. Then he kneed me on the stomach; it hurts a lot. He kneed me some more, before somehow grabbing a tombstone out of it's place and smacking my left cheek with it. After several kicks after the hit, he got bored. "I think I'll end it right here, brat." he said, raising his gun towards me. "It's good to know you."

My anger exploded inside me, and as I screamed out loud fire was building up around me. The two immediately let go of me, and before they could even try to run, I flew to Jergc and kicked him hard with my burning foot. I flew to the destination he was supposed to land, grabbed his leg, and threw him against the now scared Jeff. I had gone out of control.

"Okay! Okay! W- We give up! Please, just spare us!" he begged me over and over, but I couldn't do anything.

I wasn't myself anymore.

I was enraged, and my hands suddenly shot to the ground. I pushed a wave of fire energy into the ground, which came up under the two assassins to burn them almost completely.

They were still on fire by the time I stopped sending waves of fire, and they quickly ran away out of the cemetery.

The fire on my body faded away, and I fell to the ground with no more energy. I tried to stay awake to go check on Carrie, but instead she wasn't unconscious; I was the one going unconscious and as I struggled my tiredness, my hands reached out to her direction. My visions were going blurry, and I saw her getting up and coming to my direction fast.

"_Flare! Get yourself together..._" I heard her shouting.

I fainted.

-:-:-:-

Nicole went back home with Richard, worried that their son was going to unintentionally kill Anais. She means, seriously! How on Earth do you set fire... _onto the swimming pool?_

"See honey? I told you there was nothing to worry about." Richard reassured Nicole, but she didn't trust him yet. She saw Flare's note on the door and took it to read it. It said;

_Dear, Mom and Dad,_

_I hope you had a good time. I'm outside going for a walk, and I should return right at the time that you do._

_Flare_

_PS: Whatever you do, do not open the door. The TV is definitely not broken and smashed up, and there is absolutely nothing bad that had happened here, but still. Do NOT open the_ door.

She glanced at Richard, who looked at her. They shrug, opened the door, and-

_SSSSSWWOOOOSSSHHH!_

A huge blast of water was shot out of the house, right onto Nicole, Richard and their yard. They saw Gumball, Darwin and Anais standing besides the house.

"Hi," Gumball weakly greeted.

Nicole rushed to her sons and daughter. "Thank heavens you're safe!" she exclaimed, hugging them.

Anais felt confused. "So you're not angry at us for trashing the house?" she asked.

"Oh no. Angry doesn't BEGIN TO COVER IT!" Nicole screamed with rage at the three children.

After a while, they got into the house and started an argument.

"WHAT!" Darwin exclaimed after Gumball tried to pin the blame on him, "It was her that flooded the place!" he defended himself, pointing to Anais.

"I thought you were going to take the rap!" she exclaimed. "Anyways, it was clearly mom's fault." she continued, causing Nicole to blink. "She was the one who left Gumball in charge." By then, everyone was giving her glares.

"Well," she began, "It- it's dad's fault for not finding a proper babysitter!" she claimed, pointing to Richard. Then she, along with the others, stared at Richard.

"Well, um, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for you!" he yelled, pointing to a... broken laptop?

Everyone faced towards Richard, but was staring at the laptop. Then Nicole looked at him and asked, "Um, who are you blaming here?"

"... The Internet?"

After a few moments of silence, they all decided to agree. But that was when Nicole noticed something. "Say, kids... where's Flare?" she asked.

"Oh, umm... about that..." Anais began. "I notice him leave after being ignored by Gumball and Darwin." she said.

Nicole looked at Gumball and Darwin.

"Well," Gumball began, "I did saw him when we were locked out by Anais." he said.

"WHAT?" Nicole shrieked as Anais smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, and I noticed him being chased by two dangerous guy!" Darwin added. Everyone else said a 'WHAT' to him.

"But Darwin, why didn't you tell me so?" Gumball asked.

"Because you wouldn't listen!" the fish concluded.

_Knock-knock..._

"I'll get it." Anais said. The others watched to see if it was Flare, which they think was. But when Anais opened the door, she found Carrie instead. She had a bruise on her head, but she seemed more worried than that.

"Oh. Hey Carrie!" Gumball greeted.

"Never mind that! Hurry, follow me!" the ghost replied, heading towards the graveyard place. The others shrug and followed her.

"Um, Carrie, what's this all about?" Nicole asked.

"It's Flare; he was attacked by two weird guys!" the ghost replied. When they reached the cemetery, they stared in awe at the scene in front of them.


	6. The Past

**EvelioandZgroup:** Awww, thank you so much! I bet if Flare was real, he'd come to you and thank you a million times already!

**The-regular-adventureofgumball:** LOL, thanks for liking it.

**guest**: Of course I'll make more, I'm just kinda busy with school stuff here.

**guest:** I will, but I'm kinda busy.

**Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of My New Life. I'm sorry I was late; I was kinda busy and working on a project for school. An important project, too. Anyways, if you all can forgive me, I'll give you... THIS CHAPTER! XD**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
****by UnregisteredAccount**

**Chapter 5: The Past**

* * *

My eyes opened to the world. Everything was blurry at first, but as my vision cleared itself I saw the white ceilings with bright magnificent light stuck on it. The windows... they showed the outsides, the Elmore City. From the view I saw, I could tell I was in a building somewhere. I saw a doctor shaped like a clothed butt sitting in a chair, in a distance away from me. He was typing something into some kind of computer or monitor.

"... Wh- Where... Where am I?" I groaned.

He turned towards me, not surprised at all. "Oh, you're at the Elmore Hospital."

"Oh..." I muttered. It was very hard to move; the moment I tried to get up, my arms pained back in a hurry. Then he made a phone call to someone, "Hello? Yes, I'm here to tell you that he's awake. Please be here soon to visit him." and the phone went back to its _beep-beep-beep_ stuff.

Who's going to visit me? Was it those criminals? Why am I targeted again? ... Oh yeah, for my fire powers. Speaking of which, I think I should test them now... I took a piece of paper from the stack of blank papers from the desk near me and tried burning it; it burned as fast like a leopard. The butt turned around to see it just in time. "... What was that?" he asked. Well, that was my first mistake of testing my powers... _in a hospital!_

What was wrong with me?

The door slammed open; Mom, Dad, Anais, Gumball and Darwin showed up... along with Carrie! "Uhh... Hey, guys...?" I greeted them normally. That was when Mom hugged me _so hard._ "Oh, honey! We've missed you so much and thought you were dead or something! Don't every go anywhere again because your Dad would stop becoming silly maybe Anais will become dumb Darwin might go back to being a fish and Gumball might become insane so don't ever go away from us ever again okay?" she asked so fast.

"... Ouch."

"Oops, I'm, uh, sorry... eh-heh." Mom laughed nervously as she put me back to the hospital bed.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Anais asked.

"Did you gain the powers to create Monster Trucks?" Dad asked.

"You wanna play out newest game now?" Both Gumball and Darwin asked.

"I am feeling better, but no, I did not gain the power to create Monster Trucks... whatever those things are. And maybe I'll play with you later," I told them each.

"So, um... when is he going to get out?" Carrie asked the doctor. Was she worried about me? Gee...

"Well, I'd say that his injuries are fine now, and all he needs is some resting at home. He can walk and move around freely now, though I can't guarantee that he won't feel pain, so... today, I guess." Doctor Butt answered.

"Heh-heh, he looks just like Dad's butt." Gumball laughed.

"Gumball! That's rude!" Mom exclaimed.

We all had a laugh, and then one by one people started leaving.

"I'll leave now, since I have work to do. You can walk home by yourself, right?" she asked me.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Bye, honey!"

"Son, I'm proud of you... for living. I'll go home and sleep now, okay?" he asked.

"Dad," I began, "It's 8:30 AM," I told him, lookingn at the clock right besides him.

"Eight Thirty Ae-Emm, Eight Thirty Pee-Emm, what's the difference?" he said and went right back to his home to sleep. Then Gumball put up a mischievous smile along with Darwin, said that they had to go to school, and then ran off.

"Well, I hope you get better soon." Anais told me. "It's a very bad thing that happened to you, so... I'll just leave you with your girl here." she teased, laughed and ran off. I was alone with Carrie and Doctor Butt now.

"I think you're in perfect condition now, so I guess you can go now." the doctor told me.

* * *

I walked out of the hospital, somewhat injured. But my wounds were healed, thanks to the butt doctor... which is kinda gross to me, thinking about _how_ he healed it. But whatever.

"Hey." Carrie called to me. "... Want me to walk you home?" she asked.

My cheeks flushed a bit. Walk me home? Well... it's not that I can't walk by myself, but... argh, I need to get rid of my feelings.

"Uh... sure." I told her. We walked by the sidewalk quietly, not in a conversation yet. She floated along with me, holding my hand. I felt a bit embarrassed, because whenever we walked past an elder's house, they would go 'Oooh!' all over us. It was as if they thought we were a... _couple._

"Umm... just out of curiosity, why were they chasing you?" Carrie asked me, giving me the 'if you don't mind?' look.

"Well, you know how I shot fire?" I asked her.

"Yeah?'

"That's what they want. The power."

"Oh... I see."

Then we didn't talk again, walking quietly. But when we walked past this mother and son named Mother And Son, they smiled at us. "Look, Mother," Son exclaimed while pointing to us, "They look like a good couple!"

Both me and Carrie flushed. Why do people think that I was her... _boyfriend?_

"Oh, uh... how did you become a ghost, Carrie?" I asked her, pretending not to have heard that. Mother And Son giggled from way behind us.

"Hmm? About that, well..." she began. "I was a normal girl, attending Elmore School. But one day... my father died." she told me.

-:-:-:-

**_"It was around 1:30 PM, when I was walking home from school." Carrie said._**

_Carrie was strolling down the streets happily, humming to herself a Halloween tune. Or something of that sort. Suddenly, she heard screams. "... Daddy?" she asked quietly._

_**"It was at that moment, when I decided to check the event happening on behind my fence."**_

_She grabbed the fence, and being that small she had to lift herself up with much effort. "U-Uhngh!" she groaned. Her eyes opened wide at the scene she saw; her father was murdered ruthlessly by a fingerprint. A living fingerprint. "... Daddy? Are you alright?" she asks out loud by accident._

_"Huh? What?" the fingerprint exclaimed. He turned to Carrie's direction and gasped. A witness!_

_**"Up to this day, he is known as Sal Left Thumb."**_

_"You!" he shouted to the young girl. Carrie got off the fence and quickly ran away, as fast as her foot allowed her. "Get back here!"_

_"Never!" Carrie shouted. "You killed daddy!"_

_"Yeah! You saw me, so now I have to kill _you_!"_

_She kept on running, dropping her bag in the process. Almost everyone she asked for help thought they were playing tag. She was very unlucky. The streets, the neighbors, everything... they were hopeless to Carrie. "Stop chasing me!"_

_"Sorry, girl! But you're dead!"_

_**"Wait... he even dared to kill innocent girls?" I asked her.**  
_

_**"Well, duh. He was a ruthless murderer at that point." she replied to me. I shrugged.**_

_Finally, both reached the bridge. She was at a dead end; the bridge was still under construction, but no one bothered to ever finish the bridge at all. The way that leads into another village... it was blocked by this stupid piece of broken bridge. "No!" she cried to herself, stopping her escape. "Yes!" Sal Left Thumb cheered to himself._

_"You're dead, girl!" he screamed, lunging forward at his victim._

_Carrie panicked and managed to dodge to behind the murderer's back. He turned 180 degrees and faced Carrie with a knife. "Give it up." he scowled._

_Anger building through Carrie, she gritted her teeth. "No... I... WON'T!" she screamed, jumping onto Sal. The two fell down the bridge, punching and knocking into each other. The longer it took, the more heat they gained. Sal... he was flat, and landed flat. He stabbed her hands, causing them to let go of him. Since being a fingerprint and so flat, he floated down to safety._

_**"He... he survived. But I didn't; I died. But then... something weird happened."**  
_

_Carrie lay there, dead. "Good riddance," Sal muttered and turned around. But then he felt a chill; he turned around, and darkness was covering his victim's body. "Huh? Wha?" he asked himself, creeping himself out. The body raised, and then... it exploded._

_In the middle of the clouds... Carrie floated as a ghost. "What... You... This... Why..." she was at loss for words. A ghost... she was now both dead and alive. "Why... YOU! YOU TURNED ME INTO A GHOST!" she snapped._

_"I- I, uh, it was just a prank?" Sal tried to excuse._

_"NO!" she screamed, floating way up back onto the bridge._

-:-:-:-

"I was then known as the ghost... but they knew I don't haunt people." she concluded.

"Wait," I stopped, "What happened to Sal?" I asked.

"Well... he thought that it would happen to every victim, so he became a simple robber now." Carrie finished, touching her white beautiful hair... why am I thinking that?

"Oh... I'm sorry." I told her. I felt sympathy and sorrow inside me... she had to face all those things? She was killed, fell down the bridge... why? Why was Sal a murderer?

"Don't be. I'm used to being a ghost now." she told me. Then I had noticed; we were home.

"Oh, look. We're here," I informed. She looked up and saw that I was right. We _were_ indeed at my house.

Then she giggled. "Heh-heh, looks like we talked for so long."

"Yeah, seems like it." I chuckled.

"Anyways... see ya." she told me.

"See you too." I replied, waving her goodbye.

But just before she left, though... she kissed me on the cheek. My face flushed with embarrassment as she giggled while floating away. My fingers went up to my cheeks.

_She kissed me...!_ I kept thinking to myself.

"Awww, is womance bwooming to Fware?" Gumball teased. Darwin was rolling his cheeks, making a dumb face. My face flushed even more red.

"Sh- Shut up! When Penny looked at you yesterday, you had your tongue rolled out like a wolf!"

"Did not!" he denied.

"And then you howled like a wolf during Algebra in Miss Simian's class!" I added.

"AAAAAH!"

* * *

**Well, it seems like I've finished. Poor Carrie... and stupid Gumball. Stupid Sal, too.**

**The next update might be late, so... please be patient!**

**~UA**


	7. The Third

**EvelioandZgroup:** Really? You would? Wow, thank you so much! I really appreciate your comments!

**Matt Trester:** Why, thanks for your comment. Doe she resemble them when angry? Huh, I never noticed, really. And yes, he probably wouldn't get along with Chaos.

**Hey everybody, I'm back. If it was late, then I'm sorry, but I'm busy with work. Casting that aside, last episode (The Past) was a made-up one. It doesn't exist... yet, I guess, if it was going to be made. If it is going to be made, then I'll mark that episode as The Past II.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Flare.**

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
by UnregisteredAccount**

**Chapter 6: The Third**

* * *

I yawned and stretched my arms out. What time was it, I wondered to myself as I looked at the clock.

_Monday 12th, November 2006, 6:14 AM..._

Meh, that's good. I could dress up and go to school now. I felt something sticky on my arms, and when I checked, I was not very surprised to see bandages- _lots of bandages_ stuck to my arm. That terrible event that happened to me... it was so bad.

I got up of the bed and got outside the room... to which I was pawned down by Gumball and Darwin. "Flare! Flare! Flare!" they kept on shouting.

"_What._"

They put up mischievous smiles. "We have twenty-four hour left before school, and we want to do something fun!" Darwin exclaimed.

"But every game we play with each other is so boring!" Gumball added in.

"Guys, it's _Monday_, so we have school." I told them as I got up. Walking away, I huffed. They had ruined my day... _at the morning!_ Then I leaned back towards them and told them, "And by the way, you guys might be bored of each other."

Walking away, I heard them screaming and crying for three seconds about being bored of each other.

Serves them right for being silly.

* * *

"Hey, Flare." Carrie greeted. "How's your injuries doing?"she asked me.

I replied, "Well, it's doing good and curing pretty fast actually."

"Well," she said, "That's good." she told me, fidgeting with her white hair.

Both of us giggled or chuckled, and then we saw Gumball and Darwin talking about finding new friends. "Huh." I muttered. Then suddenly, a rainbow-haired girl, possibly a teenager, came up to Carrie. "Hey Cassie." she said. Cassie? Cassie? What kind of a playful nickname is that?

"Hi, Rachel." the ghost greeted back. Rachel, huh? That sounds like a normal name. _Rachel_ noticed me and asked me, "Who are you?"

I was about to reply, but Carrie interrupted me. "He's my new friend in our class, Flare!" she said. "Flare, this is Rachel, my friend."

"Oh, um... Hello." I said, waving my hands.

Rachel folded her arms. "Hmph, at least he better not get in my way." she muttered. Then we saw Tina coming.

"_Alert! Alert! Tina is heading our way!_" Bobert exclaimed in his usual robotic voice. The T-Rex walked casually and stepped on Idaho the potato, Idaho the potato Ocho the 8-bit spider and Anton the bread. She wiped her feet after doing so on Anton, and continued walking. "... Scary." I muttered._  
_

"How about not," Gumball told Darwin. Yeah, I heard the two talking, but that isn't considered eaves-dropping... well, at least I don't think so. Then William came by- you know, that creepy floating eyeball thingy? Yeah. I saw him flying towards our classroom, probably to find Miss Simian, since he is her 'friend'... wait, is it even a 'he'?

"How about him?" Darwin asked, pointing to William.

"I don't know... he just looks..." Gumball began. William blinked twice in a disgusting way, that we didn't like. "Creepy."

I sighed. Why didn't these people just went to invite Anais or play with Dad? I turned to Carrie and Rachel. "Hey, uh, I've got to go keep and eye on those two, so I'll go for now, okay?" I asked, walking backwards a bit.

"Sure, Flare. Have a good time," Carrie told me.

Then I ran towards the direction where Gumball and Darwin had gone. They were talking to Banana Joe. I stopped running and just walked normally so nobody catches my attention. "Uh, Gumball?" I asked them.

"What?"

"If you want a third person so much, why didn't you just ask Anais or Dad?" I suggested.

"Meh, I don't know. Wouldn't that be weird?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, slapped my forehead, and walked away.

* * *

Man, I don't know how, but Gumball and Darwin had somehow managed to get Tobias to be a friend.

... Well, _Darwin_ did.

He was basically talking about Tobias _everywhere!_ Even at dinner time.

"It's not like you've played with him for your entire life." Gumball muttered... or it sounded like that, since he was chewing this hardly-spicy curry mixed with rice.

"I might as well have," Darwin told him, "I feel like I've known him forever."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, I _feel_ like it." he replied. Then Gumball threw some curry over his face.

"Gumball!" Mom yelled.

"I'm sorry! That must have just flown off my fork!" the blue brother of mine told bitterly. Then he became normal. "Anyways, the funniest thing that happened to me today was-"

"Hahaha. That's good, Gumball. Now tell me more about this Tobias kid!" Dad exclaimed, interrupting him and facing Darwin. He even smiled.

"Grrr!" Gumball said.

"Calm down, Gumball." I told him.

"No!" he shouted. He walked up the stairs. "I am _not going to calm down!_"

And then, he was gone, up to his room. As Dad and Darwin continued to talk, Mom and Anais just stared. "... Looks like someone's jealous." I muttered, out loud enough for both of them to hear.

* * *

Grr, where were they? Darwin had been to a sleepover with Tobias, and now Gumball had ran like an idiot to Tobias' house to find Darwin. It's like a chase, seriously.

I got impatient waiting for them, because Mom doesn't know about the sleepover yet.

... Yeah, Darwin may have said he was going to have a sleepover at Tobias', but he never told Mom. Are they ever going to get home?

_Bang._ Crap, Mom's home. "Where's Gumball and Darwin?" she asked me.

"Uhm, they went to have a sleepover at Tobias' house?" I replied to her, afraid.

She didn't say anything. She just... fell asleep onto the couch? Huh, well I was sure lucky.

* * *

**Yeah, Flare. You really are lucky that I care for you. Otherwise, I'd have Simian Girl push you.**


	8. The Debt

**Nate Holder:** Umm, sorry but this isn't the place to do something like this. If you want people to do that, just PM them with your account if you have one. If you are Miles Preston, then I respect your actions but do not appreciate it. If you are not Miles Preston, then please do not imitate his character in his story. It's annoying that you are doing this, and I wish you to stop and leave in peace. This review function is not for chatting and begging for reviews to identify or remember you, but for giving compliments and flames to a story. Again, I ask you to leave in peace.

**Antr:** Why, thank you.

**EvelioandZgroup:** Thanks for the compliment, EZ.

**The-regular-adventureofgumball:** I mean that I'm just going to call Simian GIrl (Miss Simian) to push him around 'till he explodes with anger. Or something.

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Flare.**

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
by UnregisteredAccount**

**Chapter 7: The Debt**

* * *

As I walked through the convenience store with Carrie, I smiled happily.

This was great! Carrie had nothing to do today, including homework, and she's decided to invite me to buy some things! That kinda made me happy. _Real_ happy. "So, Carrie. What do you like to eat?" I asked her, hoping that I can make her something to eat. Then maybe... nah.

"Sorry, Flare," she replied, confusing me, "But I'm a ghost and I don't eat."

My heart dropped a bit.

"But you can buy me other stuff. Accessories, maybe?"

I smiled again. We both hugged a bit, and then separated, a bit embarrassed. Then she walked- err, _floated_ to the clothes section, in which I followed her.

There were many types of clothes. They just... don't really fit Carrie that much, since most of them were for people like Dad or Mister Robinson or stuff. Suddenly, I spot one red jacket the size that matches Carrie. "Hey, how about that one?" I asked her, grabbing it and spreading it out. In the middle, which was hidden via folding until now, lies... a heart. "... Uhh..."

"Yeeeah, that's fine with me." she replied, probably a bit nervous too. "Oh, wait. Look at this thing here," I stopped her, pointing to the small 'tag' attached the the shirt. It says... "_I... love... blank?_" I read out loud. Then I got it. "We're supposed to write the name of the person who we love!"

"... What?" Yeah, I get the point it was embarrassing, but it was also a nice feature. "Hey, what about this?" I asked again, picking up a necklace _and_ dropping the subject that came from the tag. It was small enough to fit around her neck, and it shone like a beauty. "Whoa... This one would actually look pretty cute on you." I said without thinking. The moment I realized what I had just said, I smacked my mouth closed.

"Uh, th- thanks!" she said, forming a small blush on her face. Man, was I stupid.

"What is this hazardous object doing here?"

We both turned around and saw Gumball standing behind... Mister Robinson?

"People could get injured with these things around!" he said, taking away the sign that warned about the puddle. At that moment, when he threw it away, Mister Robinson slipped on the puddle and went unconscious.

"... Gumball, are you trying to murder him?" Carrie asked.

"No, I'm trying to find me an opportunity to save his life!" he replied. Suddenly, he probably got an idea, "Hey! I can save his life now!" He was about to perform CPR, which I thought was sick. But he was pushed away by this large blue thing that wore an... sniff sniff, smelly underwear! That's even more sick.

"No!" he said, "I will do it."

Wait... his underpants spelled 'P-A-N-T-S-B-U-L-L-Y'. So _that's_his name. But now that Mister Robinson has already woke up and is doing the m-t-m (mouth-to-mouth) thing, Carrie and I just shrugged and walked to the counter where Larry was, to pay for these clothes. She looked cute on them, actually. Note how I'm trying to drop the subject of Pantsbully and Mister Robinson here; it's disturbing.

* * *

We walked near the Elmore Graveyard, which was Carrie's home. "So, I guess I should be going now." I told her.

I had spent some time making a shelf with wood that I needed help from the adults, for her, so that she could keep her clothes and stuff there... even though she doesn't really need them, since she was 'naked'.

"Yeah, your help was very _help_ful." she said. We both had a laugh, and when we finished, I had to wipe my tears of laughter away. "But seriously, you're such a cute guy." she complimented.

Cute? I started blushing. Cute? My heart started beating uncontrollably. Cute? She thinks I'm... _cute?_

"Uh... T- Thank you! Next time I- I visit, I'll make you lost of stuff, maybe!" I told her, walking fast while covering my face.

"Bye, Flare." she yelled, waving from the entrance to her home. I waved back and tried to smile, though only a bit showed on my face. When I was out of sigh, my mind told me to sigh... but I saw the sparks of the Elmore Tanning Salon going off. Curious, I went and checked in there;

My eyes widened when I saw Gumball using the defibrillators on Mister Robinson to 'revive' him.

I quickly walked away from the scene.

To me, Gumball was trying to kill Mister Robinson by trying to help him.

* * *

"Hey, Flare. Are you ready to come with me?" Carrie asked me. She was in front of my door at The Watterson's House, and fully dressed with the red jacket I brought for her. Heck, she even brought the necklace I bought for her. Quite cute, actually... My cheeks were ready to flush any moment, but I fought the urge to even blush in front of her.

"U-Uh, yeah. All ready!" I answered as cheerfully as I can be, so that no one would fall suspicious of our... friendship.

"Oh, Flare." Gumball suddenly began from behind me, "Can we come too?"

I looked at him, along with Anais and Darwin. "Umm, fine." was the answer I gave. Gumball looked a bit serious, Darwin and Anais as well.

Shrugging, I got into the car, which Mom and Dad was at the front. I had to stay at the back seat, since Gumball, Anais and Darwin was in the middle seat and Mom and Dad was at the front, like I said. Oh, and Carrie was also there with me. It was probably the first time she had ever been in our car, since she looked a bit... _dazed._

"Oh, honey." Mom said loudly to me, "You're growing up already!"

I looked at her. At first, I was confused, but when Anais and my brothers started giggling at me, I realized what she had meant. "N- No, Mom! Carrie is _not_ my girlfriend!" I shouted. She immediately understood and blushed too, while my mom just laughed.

"Oh, _sure._" she whispered.

I sighed. While driving, we all noted how beautiful it had looked in the dark. With all the streetlights around, all for some reason set up as different light colors each, they looked like giant frozen floating fireflies.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way~  
Oh, what fun is it to ride on an open horse sleight-_" Gumball began singing, but I immediately covered his mouth. My ears were practically bleeding (felt like it), and everyone else were gasping for breath. Including Carrie, which funnily shouldn't need to breath since she was a ghost.

After a moment off silence, we all laughed while Gumball pouted.

Suddenly, his eyes perked up. "Hey, look! We're here!" he said, jumping up and down while pointing to the Talent Show... which was for some reason held in _our school._

Much to our surprise, the blue cat immediately jumped out the window of our car and rushed into the building. I shook my heads and sighed, and as we got off our car, the others chased off to find Gumball. I was left alone with Carrie now. "So... wanna go in?" I asked her.

"Sure," she replied to me, smiling.

Our hands grabbed each other's and we walked into the building after the others, our friendship building up.

... But the moment we walked in, I noticed (and probably Carrie too) that only two seats were taken if you didn't count my family members... Is this talent show lame or what?

I went to sit at the back with Carrie, away from my family and those two people... oh wait, there's also Misses Robinson.

Anyways, those two people... one looked like a blue elephant, and another looked like a purple moose... I hope there names _aren't_ Blue Elephant and Purple Moose. Because, that' weird, like, seriously.

Continuing on, the seniors were currently performing some kind of tap-dance. Oh, looks like poor old Bert just cracked his back... well, I guess they're off. Wait, who's that...

Well, guess what? It's Mister Robinson! He's performing too?

"Oh, looks like he's performing too." I said.

"Yeah..." Carrie replied.

We just watched him starting, while Gumball was doing some silly stupid poses. Speaking of which... where is Darwin and Anais? Meh, they're probably in the bathroom or something. We just continued watching the performances... in this case, Mister Robinson's starting performance.

_Up til' now, my life's been good.  
Treated me well, I can't complain.  
Met a woman, raised a kid and  
Everyday just felt the same._

I thought to myself if Mister Robinson was actually being tortured. As Cararie watched the performance beginning with interest, I was starting to feel sympathy for Mister Robinson, ready to take it back if he wasn't feeling tortured or in pain.

_But there's something deep inside of me,  
That always wanted to be free.  
Now I think the time is right...  
To show you what I mean!_

There was silence and tension for a while as we waited to hear what he would sing.

...

_I want to sing!  
I want to dance!_

He suddenly yelled while singing, throwing his clothes away and dressing into a ballerina dress instead. As I noticed Misses Robinson leaving, I felt pity for him and decided to take back my words about him being tortured. I looked towards Carrie; she was fascinated into those glowing colored balls that is at the top of the stages, you know. Seeing her happy face asp in excitement... I couldn't hold back my chuckling.

_I want to touch the sky,  
With my own two hands!  
If I sing to the world, it'll set me free!  
And let me be who I want to be!_

_Dance, dance and sing!  
I'm going to give it my everything!  
And fortune and fame will be at my command!  
As I whisk you off to a wonderland!_

Suddenly, sand-bags started dropping at areas that he once was dancing on. "What's going on?" Carrie asked me. When I saw Mom's worried face and Dad's... excited face (?), I looked to the top of the stage;

"Darwin? And Anais?" I asked myself. Carrie must have also saw it, because she gasped.

"What are they doing?" she asked me, and I told her I don't know. Luckily, Mister Robinson managed to dodge them all... oh, I get it. Gumball wanted to protect Mister Robinson and failed, so he bribed Anais and Darwin to pretend to be assassinators! But when I saw that Gumball didn't even see any of those, I took back my idea. He was hopeless, that idiot...

_I'll hip-hop and jive with my heart and soul!  
I'll press down to the bump, to the rock and the roll,  
I'll tango and jango, and the hanky and panky.  
I'll fly like a bird if you set me free!_

Carrie noticed a trapdoor opening under Mister Robinson. "Look out!" she screamed, but the music was drowning the warning. He jumped across the trapdoor without seeing it, and I saw Gumball coming out of it and looking for an _assassin_. How do I know this? I heard him saying something about an assassin trying to kill Mister Robinson.

_Like a skylark on the wing, like a rosebud in the spring,  
like a gangster and his bling, like fish bait from a sling,  
like a puppet with no string, like an English feudal king!  
Like all those kinds of wonderful, wonderful things!_

Gumball finally got angry for some reason. "Show yourself, assassin! And fight like a man!" he yelled.

Special effects suddenly came into view, probably so that Gumball could 'save' him. But I don't know how special effects like colored clouds and mist can 'assassinate' people. Especially a puppet. "That's my dad," I heard Rocky tell the Purple Moose and Blue Elephant. Lame names, I know, but when I asked Carrie not long ago, she said they were their names. Wow, what a bunch of _creative_ names. What confused me the most was when Rocky screamed, "Rock out, dude!" to Mister Robinson. He calls his own father 'dude'? Wow.

_I wanna be freeeeeeeeeeee-_

Mister Robinson sang at the top of his lunges. Suddenly, windows start breaking and those colored glass balls began shattering. One of the stage lights started falling, and we all gasped. "Watch out!" was what we wanted to say, but we couldn't. That's when Gumball screamed, 'Nooo-' and jumped torwards the singing puppet to push him away.

We all watched nervously.

_-eeeee-swish-ooooo-eeeee-swish-ooooo-eeeee-swish-ooooo-_

This kept on going as a slow motion due to all of our nervousness, and... it seems that the stage light didn't fall off it's 'plug' and almost hit Mister Robinson, which we blew a sigh of relief at. Gumball, however, fell face-first onto the ground. Poor thing.

He shouted something, but Mister Robinson was so loud we couldn't hear anything at all. He pushed Mister Robinson out of the way just as the light hit the ground, which caused everything to be quiet.

"Oh my gosh... You, you really did save my life..." the puppet muttered, everybody smiling now. And suddenly... "BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO RUINING MY PERFORMANCE!" he screamed.

We started clapping for the performance immediately, not caring about Gumball interfering his performance anymore.

He bowed goodbye and stuff, but when the lift started coming down, he turned to leave. The only problem is that the light won't move in the direction he's heading, so he stayed... and Darwin and Anais both crushed him.

"Oh no! We crushed him flat!" Darwin gasped. Mister Robinson, now squished like a puppet, muffled something. "Nah," Anais said, "He's okay." Then they took off to leave. We smacked our foreheads with annoyance. What's with my new family?

Carrie nudged me. "So, was it good?" she asked, smiling.

I stared at her first. Under the beautiful light, it made her look more... _pretty._ And with her being excited and happy, it makes me glad too... I chuckled. "Of course it was." I replied.

She giggled too.

And as we looked into each other's eyes, our face moved in a bit closer. We... I... You... We were about to, k- kiss, and I could smell the beautiful scent from her, which I don't think should be possible since she's an un-dead. Our lips almost met, when suddenly-

"Flare and Carrie, sitting on a tree!"

We turned towards Anais, who happened to see us just now. Our face were totally flushing red now.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she continued, and Darwin, who was besides her, responded by saying, "Kissing? What's that?"

"First comes love, then comes marriage," she continued without any care, laughing alongside while Mom and Dad giggled. "And then, comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"That's it!" I yelled, unleashing my fire powers. All of them gasped, besides Anais and Carrie. Why wasn't Anais surprised though? She just started running away while laughing, in which I chased her all the way home.

And that was how my moment with Carrie... was ruined.

... Oh, and also, I just found out that Anais wasn't scared of my powers because she secretly saw it while I was in the hospital. She says she even put a camera in my room on that third-best-friend day of Gumball and Darwin to see if I gained any super-natural powers. Stalker...

* * *

**Sorry, Flare. I just couldn't resist ruining your precious moment.**


	9. The End

**Facing-right: **Yeah, I like those pairings too... in fact, I actually quite like Carrie myself. She's kinda cute, even though I'm a girl myself. Why thanks, and yeah... Anais can get creepy at times, and that was one of them times.

**EvelioandZgroup**: Meh, thanks. I know, love always get teased over and over. In fact, I've tried to tell my friends that love isn't bad at all whenever they pretend to gag at 'love'. I just love it when I don't give Flare what he wants, eh-heh.

**The-regular-adventureofgumball: **Anais says, "I'm not creepy! I'm just suspicious and a bit worried from that incident!" to you. Flare says, "Yeah, I know. No problem, TRA." to you. Carrie says, "But- But-! Flare's not a ghost! H- He might crash into the tree! And I- I'm not _that_ into Flare! I... I just like him... maybe more than as friends, but not _that_ far..." to you. Nicole says, "Well, I can't help it, can I? My new baby boy is growing up! *giggles*" to you. I say, "I'm a girl. Anyways, thanks! But about that, I'm kinda following the episode list... And I plan the second season as a separate story. A sequel. Yeah, I read the reviews whenever I get notify and I respond to it when I write the stories." to you.

**Hey everybody, I'm back! *winks***

**Anyways, here's another episode for you guys... Hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
by RegisteredAccount**

**Chapter 8: The End**

* * *

"Gumball," I began, "If you keep watching the TV and hog it all to yourself, then your eyes will rot away."

"Uhgh uh, whatever." he replied to me. I sighed, my attempt and warning the two failing.

"Yeah, it's not like our eyes will really rot away." Darwin said.

Suddenly, both their eyes rotted away. They began screaming. "What did I tell you?" I asked.

"No worries," Gumball assured, "they'll come back in the next scene or frame we appear in. Or the next speech the fanfiction mentions us." he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "... What?" I asked myself, hearing a loud glass-breaking noise from the sky. But I ignored it. When I looked at them, their eyes were back.

"See?" they said, before going back to their TV addiction. They began flipping through channels, when suddenly...

"Listen-"

"-Gum-"

"-ball,-"

"-the world-"

"-will end in 24 hours,-"

"-so look for the signs!"

I looked to the TV. How on the world did Gumball and Darwin get that?

* * *

"24 hours left! What shall we do? Waah-haa-haa..." Gumball cried.

"Hey, I've been thinking, but..." Darwin said. "Isn't 24 hours a long time?"

"Hey you're right." Gumball suddenly perked up, his crying stopping.

"What are you idiots talking about?" Anais asked the two. I stepped behind her. "What is this about 24 hours?"

"No time, sis. The end of the world's coming!" Gumball and Darwin both shouted, rushing away. She looked at me...

And I shrugged.

* * *

"Cell theory states that the cell is the fundamental unit of life, and that all living things are composed of one or more cells or the secreted products of those cells, for example, shells." Miss Simian explained, talking about biology.

"Darwin! There is no future!" Gumball told Darwin. I wondered how Miss Simian couldn't hear that, since that blue cat brother of mine wasn't even whispering. "We need to make the best of our lives now! Not listen to some baboon," he paused, pointing to Miss Simian, "Drone on about _algebra!_"

"Uh, Gumball?" Penny whispered.

I smacked my forehead, and by that time, everyone had already noticed their actions. Carrie stared at me, and I shrugged. "_I don't know them._" I whispered to her, to which she giggled due to knowing that I was joking.

"This is biology."

"OH WHO CARES!" Gumball suddenly yelled. I looked to Miss Simian; she was still explaining about biology, somehow _still_ not noticing the scene. "IT WON'T MATTER IN 24 HOURS!" He added, rushing to Penny's side. "Kiss me, Penny." he said.

I blushed a bit, as to seeing him doing something like that... _in public._ The others stared at him as if he was hit by a coconut when he was a child, or something.

_"Ahem?"_

We all turned to Miss Simian. Uh-oh... did she notice us?

"I've got a surprise for you today, children..." she began. A surprise? Wow, I've never saw her _this_ nice. "A SURPRISE TEST!" she screamed, taking out a piece of paper. "Aha ha hahaha!" she laughed. I take back my words.

After that, what Gumball did was unbelievable. He went up to Miss Simian, ripped the paper to shreds, and threw a glass of water on Miss Simian.

Then he declared us to party. Poor Gumball, only Darwin was on his side.

Carrie and I stared at the ground.

* * *

I looked out the window of our house while drinking chocolate milk that Mom had made for me. Dad, Gumball ad Darwin was in the car, trying to 'prepare their survival'. Man, just how dumb are they? The car was driving, but it wasn't going anywhere. I saw Gumball telling Dad something, and that fat bunny yelled.

Suddenly, the car jerked back and crashed the car behind. I spat out all of my chocolate milk.

"Wh-What the 'h'?" I asked myself.

The car then moved forward and crashed the car _in front_. I dropped my glass in surprise. After realizing what I've done, I tried my best in cleaning up the mes I've caused... only that I wasn't as good in cleaning as Mom.

I was beaten... by my own mom!

... Eh-heh-heh.

* * *

"Dad, is this really necessary?" Anais asked Dad. We were standing in front of the porta-potty we had in our garden... what, did he want us to hide in ther eor something?

"Absolutely." he said. "In the best end-of-the-world movie I've ever seen, the main character's family survives by hiding in the bunker!" he explained.

"Richard, that's not a bunker." Mom told him. "It's a toilet."

"And how are we all going to it in there?" I asked.

"Come on, guys. Think outside the box!" he replied, ignoring me. Either that, or he was too dumb to hear me. "This has got everything we need!" Dad exclaimed, pointing to the inside of the toilet. I looked inside; there was only a toilet. "A toilet, and... eh, uh..." he stopped, fumbling and mumbling this and that.

"I don't think we all are going to fit in there." Gumball said.

"Won't people think it's disgusting?" Darwin asked along.

"We've got to! And I don't care, we have to survive!" Dad answered both questions.

There was silence for a while.

"Umm... You guys can go along and play your end of the world game, while I'll go and hang out with Bobert." I told them, walking away and waving bye to them.

"Wait! Come back!" Dad yelled, but I didn't go back there. Why would an eclipse destroy the world? Anais already explained the eclipse in front of the table, and they were stupid enough _not_ to listen? Geez.

I walked for a long time, and when I reached the park, I saw Bobert sitting on the bench. He was watching Tobias, Molly, Joe, Tina and Clayton play soccer. They took notice of me and waved to me. "Hey, Flare! Wanna join us?" they asked. I smiled and nodded. "Sure!" I shouted to them. Rushing to them, Clayton took the form of a gingerbread man my size and kicked the ball towards me.

I kicked the ball hard and it flew towards two post that were supposed to be the 'goal'. What I thought was unfair, was that they put Tina as the goalie. The goal was like her width size, and she could protect it when she wanted!

Tobias jumped and tried to catch the ball, only to fail. That's when Molly grabbed Joe and threw him straight onto the ball. _Whoa..._ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Flare. You're on Joe's team with Clayton." Tobias informed, turning all rainbow.

"So... you're with Molly and Tina?"

"Yep!" he said. I saw his sister standing near those Mother And Son people, and Juke sitting on those spinning things that you can sit on. Shrugging, they suddenly kicked the ball to me.

"You have to try and score on our goal. Only our side has a goal." they explained. Is this even soccer?

Shrugging again, I rushed and kicked the ball as hard as possible. Tina opened her mouth wide, grinning evilly, but Tobias jumped and kicked the ball away before it could enter her mouth. "No, Tina. The ball's not for eating!"

"_Fine..._" the female T-Rex grumbled.

I was about to tell them they were goo, when a large shadow covered the sunlight. We all looked up, and we knew the eclipse was coming...

The shadow... it covered the ladybug on that flower...

It covered us, frozen with nervousness...

And then...

"Woohoo!" the moon exclaimed, "You just got _moon'ed!_"

The sun looked at the moon, and sighed. "What is wrong with that guy?" he asked himself.

I pretended to gag.

* * *

As I walked home, I wiped away another sweat. Those soccer matches were good. Suddenly, I saw the porta-potty fallen down. "... What?" I asked myself.

"Honey, is that you?" Mom asked from inside.

"... Mom? Is Dad and Anais in there, as well as Gumball and Darwin?" I asked.

"No!" Anais exclaimed. "They ran off to 'sacrifice' themself!" she told me.

I shrugged and tried to pull the toilet up, but I wasn't _that_ strong.

"Come on, son! You can do it!" Dad cheered.

"Meh, sorry. I think I'll call someone like Tina or Hector." I replied. They just grunted as I went to walk again, trying to find Tina or Hector.

I sighed.


	10. The Dress

**EvelioandZgroup:** Well, some of the chapters is hard to work with when you plan to keep some or most of the things in there same. Either way, thanks for readin' and thanks for likin' it!

**Cw:** Please don't comment to other comments on my stories. It's annoying.

**Hey guys, I'm back again! This time, all the characters have something to say!**

**Gumball: **Hey everybody! Thanks for liking RA's story! Because you guys liked it, she gave us some cookies... Which tasted horrible.

**Darwin: **Anyways, my answer from Chapter 7 still hasn't been answered... So what's a kiss?

**Anais: **Thank you everybody, and I'm sorry I 'stalked' Flare... but hey, blame RA! _She's_ the one making me stalk him. Or watch him, whatever.

**Nicole:** I like how I meddle with Flare... but seriously, my baby boy's growing up!

**Richard:** Hello, I heard your name was 'Reederz'! Cool name. So, can I have a hot-dog?

**Flare:** Okay, so I might like Carrie... (Shut up, Gumball!) but I'm not going _that_ far as to make out with her... am I? Anyways, thanks for thinking I'm cool and awesome! I owe you guys some of those cookies RA gave me... I wonder how do they taste? And why is Gumball throwing up- URK! SICK!

**Carrie:** Okay, I admit it. I do like Flare, and he's pretty cute and all that... but I don't think I can just go and have some private time with him, if you know what I mean. Other than that, thanks for thinking we're... _cute_ together. *blushes*

**Okay, now that the messages are finished, we can go ahead now.  
****Here's another episode for you guys... Hope you like it! *blows a kiss* Hee-hee...**

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
by RegisteredAccount**

**Chapter 9: The Dress**

* * *

"Come on, Gumball! Darwin! We're going to be late for the school bus!" Anais and I shouted up to the stairs.

"Coming!" was the cat's response. After a few seconds, they came sliding down on ice down the stairs... and Gumball was... n- n- "We're ready!" they both said.

"What! You're naked!" I informed.

"... So?" Gumball asked, as if it wasn't a bad thing to be naked in _public_.

"You can't go to school naked!" Anais added on to me.

It's times like these I'm glad Anais was a smart sister.

We went to Dad, only to find him sleeping in the backyard.

"... Dad? Wake up." I told him, nudging on him. He wouldn't wake up, so I nudged him again, shouting 'Dad' all over again.

"Huh? What? When? Where? Oh, it's you guys." Dad finally said, waking up.

"Why are you sleeping in the garden?" Gumball asks.

"Well, I was doing the laundry! Just like your mother told me to!" he exclaimed.

"Uhm, Dad?" Anais began. "Not to disappoint you, but I clearly remember Mom telling you _not_ to do it." she informed.

_-:-:-:-_

_"Okay, whatever you do, _don't_ do the laundries." Nicole said._

_"Aye aye, captain!" Richard replied, saluting his wife._

_-:-:-:-_

"Hush, you evil wizard!" Dad suddenly shouted, pointing to Anais. "You shan't trick me into stopping my job!" he said.

Anais just pouted and walked outside our house, waiting for the school bus to come.

"Umm, I'll be going too." I told them and left.

* * *

"So, how's it going with school?" Anais asked me.

"Well," I began, "Everything's fine there. Good grades, good friends, good time... except for Miss Simian." I told her.

"Yeah, that baboon's a lot of trouble." my sister agreed. Then we stopped talking when a blue cat girl in a wedding dress arrived.

"Umm... Gumball? What are you wearing?" Anais asked-

Wait, wait, wait! That's... _Gumball?_

"Whoa, man... _You're_ Gumball?" I asked 'her', amazed... or shocked, whatever.

"Yeah... Dad shrunk all the clothes and this is the only clothe left for me... _Mom's Wedding Dress._" he groaned.

"Man, that stinks." I told him.

"I know, right? I _cannot_ let anyone see me like this." he said.

That's when our friends came to the bus stop waiting area. My jaws dropped to the ground.

"Who are you?" Tina asked my 'brother', or should I say... my _new 'sister'_. Heh-heh... Sorry, I couldn't resist the laugh. He just looks... hilarious. AHAHAHAHAHA!

"Uhm... I'm, pa-da-da-da-da..." he fumbled, thinking up of a name. Wow, I'm sure that he'll think of an absolutely silly name. "Uhm... _Ah, that's it!_ I'm Gumball-Oops-Egg-Wobble-Underpants!" he exclaimed. I face-palmed.

"... Is that a foreign name?" Penny asked. And for this one time, Gumball didn't have hearts in his eyes.

"From, uhm, Europe!" he answered quickly.

"From where in Europe?" Tina asked again.

"Uh..." he mumbled before looking around. Then he got one. "From, uh, Gumbald-No-Wig-Battle-Axe-Ninja!" Yeah!" he said, fiddling with his fingers. Anais face-palmed.

"Eh-heh-heh, you're funny!" everyone told 'her', and they got on the bus that had just drove up to us, by Rocky.

We both face-palmed.

Then Darwin walked up to us just as he saw 'her' got on the bus. "They're idiots, aren't they?" Anais asked him. But he wasn't paying attention.

"Darwin?" I asked him and looked to where he was looking at.

A button.

It was probably one of the buttons on Mom's wedding dress that Gumball was wearing, and he probably dropped it by accident. "She dropped her button..." he muttered, picking up the button. Then... "Woohoo!" he screamed with joy, chasing the school bus.

I watched him run along, Anais doing the same.

We both double face-palmed.

* * *

During class, I say in my seat behind Carrie's. Everyone was staring at that new student, which was actually Gumball, and yet no one thought about why Gumball was 'missing' at all.

"Psst, Flare!" Gumball called to me.

"What?"

"I forgot to do my homework. Can you let me copy yours?" he asked me.

I shook my head, frowning. "No, Gumball, that's cheating." I simply told him.

"Ugh, _fine._" he pouted. Then he went and asked Darwin... but that stupid fish thought he was Gumball-Oops-Egg-Wobble-Underpants or whatever, and _his_ eyes became hearts. He smiled, and Darwin was about to say 'Yes' (obviously), until Alan blurted in._  
_

"You can copy mine!" he said.

"_No, mine!_" Bobert exclaimed. A bunch of others then began doing the same thing.

"Well, well," Miss Simian began, "Trying to cheat here, are we, Gumba-" she stopped and looked at Gumball. "Excuse me, who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Uh..." Gumball began. Obviously he had forgot his made up name.

But a miracle for him happened... a bunch of others helped him, and they remembered his name perfectly.

* * *

"_She's a lady! A super lady!_"

_"And with this kitten I'm smitten,_"

"_I'm bitten by the bug they call love!_"

"_Now the lady may be mine,_"

"_(The lady may be mine.)_"

"_Yeah, the lady may be mi-_

"Can you _please_ stop that?" Anais begged, smacking my guitar that I found thrown in the hallways away.

"What?" I asked her. That's when Tobias, Bobert and a bunch of other guys came towards us, dropping off Gumball.

"Thanks, guys!" 'she' thanked everyone there.

"No problem, anytime!" Tobias replied, along with Bobert nodding.

We both looked at the posing Gumball. "Gumball, what's going on?" Anais asked.

"It's just like you said, sis! Thanks to this dress," he said, pointing to himself, "Everyone's literally bending over backwards for me!"

"Yeah right," I said while smirking.

Suddenly, Mister Small walked past us and bent over his back to greet Gumball. "Hey, new girl." he said, smiling.

"... I stand corrected." I said again. "Whatever. Asides that, Darwin asked me to give you this." I informed, handing him a paper made by Darwin.

"He says to meet me at the Stomach Destroyer after school! And he put on three X's to show how awesome it will be!"

"Don't you get it, Gumball?" Anais butted in. "It's a _love_ _letter! _He gave you this _love letter_ because he thinks you're _a girl!_" she told the truth.

But Gumball didn't listen; he was already gone.

"... He's an idiot." she muttered.

"Yeah." I agreed.

* * *

I sat on the couch at home, playing one of those karate games Gumball and Darwin kept. I was almost winning, but the door to our home opened. My head shot towards it, and I saw Gumball naked, Darwin hugging a broken fire hydrant, and Anais face-palming.

"We're home!" they all shouted, besides Darwin.

Dad and Mom walked into the room and saw the three. We all stared at them.

"... What?" Gumball asked.

**_"Why are you naked?"_**

* * *

**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Gumball... I made Flare practice his fire powers on your clothes by accident. Heh-heh...**


	11. The Quest

**Guest:** I have, but he/she hasn't replied yet. (I think it's a he).

**EvelioandZgroup:** You really think so? Thanks a lot! *hugs*

**Hey everybody, I'm back after a long time! Yeah, I was busy with FictionPress. Whatever, I shouldn't have left this story alone... As a sorry gift, how a bot a new chapter?**

**... Oh, and also, I am currently working on a new game project via the RPG Maker VX. I might not be able to update this that fast, so... I hope some of you there are patient, heh...**

**Also, I've started my own blog. Just go to registeredaccount . wordpress . com**

***wink***

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
by RegisteredAccount**

**Chapter 10: The Quest**

* * *

"Stop it!" Anais shouted loudly, trying to get her 'Daisy' doll back.

We were on the bus; I was sitting with Carrie, who was throwing Anais' Daisy doll to Tobias for fun, who threw it back. Oh yeah, and Tobias was sitting at the two seats to our right.

Gumball and Darwin sat together in front of Tobias, and Anais was supposed to sit with Tobias (no other seat and no one would share), but he decided to have some fun with her doll. After some attempts to catch it but failing, my sister walked over to Gumball. "Gumball! Help me get him back!"

The blue cat then popped up. "Sorry, Sis. There's nothing I can do to help." he said, making her jaw drop. "You broke childhood rule #1; never bring a toy onto the school bus." he said.

"But _you_ were the one who brought her aboard!" she objected; which was kinda true. Gumball was the one who brought it on the bus. I rolled my eyes and ignored the scene as they continued on, while I thought to myself about somethings...

I'm Flare, sure. But I've lost my memory. Right.

And I recovered one part of my memory. When will I find the other part? It's just... I can't wait to remember everything. But patience means patience, I guess... Ah well. What does it matter.

"_... mountains will shake! Cities will crumble, the heavens will be ripped apart, and then a meteor of my horrible wrath will grind you to dust!_" Gumball suddenly hissed at Tobias. I raised an eyebrow; what the hell was _that?_

"Ploop." Tobias said jokingly, dropping Daisy out of the bus window- HOLY CRAP NO! WHAT THE CRAP DID HE JUST DO!

Anais saw everything. "DAISY! NOOOOO!" she screamed. "DAISSYYYYY!"

"Relax, sis! It's just a toy!" Gumball reassured.

"Yeah," Darwin agreed. Anais turned around and had a mean-looking face.

"_**NO IT'S NOT!**_" she said.

"Anais, calm down." I told her, walking up to the bunny girl. Her eyes suddenly changed to puppy eyes. "... What the what?"

"Oh Flare," she began in a cute-poor voice, "Please get her back for me with your fire powers. Please do it for your sister." she begged.

I glared into her puppy eyes, starting to fill itself with tears thought I think it's just the sunlight. "Oh, fine." I muttered. Opening the window, I produced fire on my feet and jumped out. I controlled my energy to my foot (most of them) and had them send my flying towards the doll that was now on the streets. "_Almost... got it..._"

"FLARE WATCH OUT!" Darwin suddenly screamed. I looked up and saw Leslie the flower in the pot walking to pick up the doll. _Oh crap_, I thought, _plants are weak to fire...!_

Trying to do an emergency stop, I burned myself to teleport myself somewhere else near my destination. I was trying to get myself to school, but when thinking about Leslie burning and having to drown him out with water, before I knew it, I landed right in the river that passed through Elmore and-

_SPLASH!_

"... Well, this is a pile of beans."

* * *

"_Brrr!_" I shook my head, trying to get the water out of my hair. It was wet, and cold, too. After doing some more, I decided to just dry myself using fire. That's when I saw Daisy... _in the hands of Tina the T-Rex._ "Oh, crap..." I muttered. Then I slowly walked up to her. "Uh, Tina?"

She looked down. "_What?_"

"Actually," I began nervously, "that's Anais' doll... and she's kinda creepy when she loses her Daisy the Donkey doll..."

She laughed a bit, then looked down. "_I know,_" she starts, "_But she's not trying to get it back from me. So I'll keep it for now..._" I blinked. "_Gumball and Darwin has already tried asking me, but I roared them away._"

I blinked twice and thought about what could happen. Either Anais forcing all of us to go get Daisy back and her coming along with us, or Anais becomes Godzilla. I choose... getting Daisy back at night. But that would mean... "Tina, if I have to fight you..." I paused. I showed her my hands, which I lighted with fire magically, "Then I won't hesitate, okay?" Looking into her eyes, I saw that she really actually wanted Daisy. She was lonely, I could tell, as she most likely didn't want to fight me but would do it if it meant her able to keep Daisy.

"_Alright... but I'm sure I'll win._" she says.

I chuckled. "Yeah, right."

* * *

"_Psst...! Flare!_"

My eyes suddenly opened as I heard noises. Someone was pushing me a little, so I turned around and saw Anais. "... Anais? How'd you get in here?"

"I used a pin to unlock your door." she answered.

Man, was she one clever girl... yet also creepy. "What do you want?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. What could this amazingly smart sister of mine want from me at night? Help at studying? She was smarter than me, so no way.

"Well, I need you to help me wake up Gumball and Darwin."

"What for?"

She sighed. "To get Daisy back from... Tina."

"Oh..." I stopped. I knew where this was going, so I walked her back to her room quietly, which was also Gumball's and Darwin's. I closed the door, then saw the two quietly sleeping... though I don't know what happened to Darwin. His face looks like a stretched trampoline! Gosh, it's quite hard to contain my laughter... Heh-heh.

Suddenly, I got an idea. Taking out a marker, I began drawing on Gumball's face; black curly whiskers, stupid faces, stuff. Anais snickered a bit, and that was when Gumball woke up, so I quickly threw away the marker and pretended nothing happened. "Flare? Anais? Why are you guys awake?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that _Anais wants you to get Daisy back from Tina!_" I whispered quietly. She nodded, looking at Gumball.

"Uh, okay... Good luck, Darwin!" he suddenly said as he pulled Darwin out of his fish bowl (so _that's_ what his bed was) and handed him to us, waking up the sleeping fish in the process. "Go get Daisy back from Tina for Anais. Got that? Great."

"I'm not doing that!" Darwin exclaimed.

"_Shhh!_" I hissed. They stopped and shrugged, and when Anais gave me a 'do something' look, I had no choice. "Alright... both of you are coming." I said.

"_Say what?_" they both exclaimed, but I dragged them by their arms, ignoring their whispering-pleas for help.

* * *

I didn't know how I got into this mess. One moment, I was helping these three idiots trying to get back ANais' Daisy. Next moment, I was escaping from Tina... well, actually since I can fly and float, I levitated myself with fire way above Tina's height. "Gumball! Try not to trip or think about tripping!" I yelled, knowing that by saying those kinds of things, people are more likely to get it happen by accident.

"Well that's easy for you to say!" he hissed.

Anais, the closest to Tina while running, somehow tripped and fell down. "Gumball! Help me!" she begged.

It kinda got a bit like a movie, so I, well... I just left the scene without care. I actually felt like getting popcorns-

Hey, wait... what's that? It looks like...

... _another of my memory pebbles!_

It sure is; a small pebble with a swirling rainbow inside it, clearly visible, just like the first one I found when Gumball and Darwin babysat Anais. Picking it up, I inspected it closely and found it odd that nothing was happening, until suddenly, like the previous pebble, it shot out a lighting bolt onto my forehead.

-:-:-:-

_The trees burned violently, falling down in front of me as if to block my path. The mountain was dying, and I knew there was nothing I could do to save it._

_"... Cheh! Damn it..." I cursed to myself._

_Loads of bullets were aimed towards me, some only dealing a scratch on me, followed by sounds of gunshots. "Stop right there, Fire User!" one of the scientists chasing me yelled; he was riding on some kind of a truck, though they seemed... modified, and as if they were living things. They can roar on itself, blink, and stuff. I glared into its eyes, but it showed nothing that contained such things called 'emotions'._

_"I'm not _that_ stupid, okay?" I yelled back, shooting fireballs at him. It hit the living machine and caused its right leg to break into pieces, sending it down to be broken by the pressure of its crashing moments. The scientist screamed, and right at that moment, I saw tears coming out form the machine's eyes._

_It had never wanted to chase me in the first place._

_It was forced._

_And it knew it couldn't do anything to prevent those bad people's orders... just like how I couldn't do anything to save my new home, the mountain._

_Another scientist took the exploded one's place, with the same-species machine. He grinned and shouted to me, "You're not escaping _that_ easily!" and threw some kind of a small ancient cube near me. All of us stopped running and watched to see the results of his 'weapon'._

_The ground shook and the cube began growing bigger, growing four arms in the process. My word, I have never seen something as terrifying as this... _monster_ before! It grew one eye only, and spikes on its back._

_"Meet my new weapon; the Golexplode!" the scientist said. "As long as you die, you deserve to know my name... I'm Kimli." he said. I was about to tell him I wouldn't lose for sure, but the golem was very monstrous; it grabbed Kimli and crushed his body inside its hands, making a noise as if it was a bit satisfied. I couldn't bear to watch anymore of this. Its size was around a female T-Rex's size, way bigger than me, and I knew I had no choice other than to escape as fast as I can._

_"Young boy!" Kimli said as his last words, "You must... defeat the Golex... Golexplode!"_

_I heard crunching sounds, and felt a deep aching pain inside my heart. Even though he was my enemy, he didn't deserve to actually be killed. I spotted a red jewel on Golexplode's chest, so I flew to it._

_"RID... OF... FIRE USER..." it growled loudly as it swung its solid hands towards me._

_I dodged it with some difficulties, and touched its bare jewel on its chest. "You shall be sealed here, for the cost of half the powers I have. I shall weaken myself to abandon you!" I shouted. Everything glowed bright and after two seconds, when the light died down, the Golexplode was gone. I looked around to make sure the seal worked; it did, but I began falling slowly. My powers were weakened that much._

_Flying away slowly, still having some of my powers left, I took one last look at the cursed mountains._

_"... Goodbye, home..."_

-:-:-:-

I jerked back. What was _that_ all about? My head shook to get rid of those bad memories and guilty emotions that began surrounding me. My new home had been destroyed, but it's all in the past now.

Today, I have gained a new place to live... well actually, not today. It was a long time ago, if I remembered... not more than a month, I think?

Suddenly, the whole place shook.

"Wh- What's happening?" I asked myself loudly. I noticed another object glowing, near the area where I found my second memory core. It... it looked familiar, like an ancient stone cube the size of my finger-

Oh crap.

As the earthquake continued on violently, the cube grew larger and arms grew from each side of it... FOUR arms! Spikes grew from its back, and it had only on eye.

"_WHAT THE WHAT?_" I heard Gumball exclaiming. I turned around, and saw a rather weird scene; Gumball had Daisy in his hands, Tina's mouth was right above Gumball, Darwin was riding on Tina (probably trying to stop her) while Anais was frozen mid-air, posing a karate-kick position. All of them were staring at the reviving Golexplode. My jaws dropped only a bit.

How could it return now? It couldn't possibly be coincidence that my memory was chained to its seal!

"Guys, hide for now!" I told them, rushing over to safety.

They all ran after me and hid quietly, so the Golexplode couldn't spot us. It had been sealed for a long time now, it could hardly remember the basic things; like how to walk, talk, and stuff.

"What is that thing?" Darwin asked.

"Well," I began, "it's a type of golem called Golexplode."

Anais suddenly gasped. "_No, way!_"

"You know that thing?" I asked.

"Yeah! Mom told legends about it many times to me! One day, it had been released in the cursed mountains!" she began telling us. "It went on a rampage and destroyed the mountains, but the Legendary Fire User sealed it away, sacrificing half of his or her power!" I had to keep myself fro chuckling, since that Legendary Fire User was me. But now's not the time, as the Golexplode could find us any moment. "But that's not all; there are rumors that the Golexplode has a secret mental radar inside its 'brain' to locate that Fire User! But don't worry," she reassured, "nothing bad can happen, right?" Now _that_ was silly- wait, what?_  
_

"_FIRE USER DETECTION..._" the Golexplode roared.

And that last part Anais had explained, about the radar stuff? It is lucky that Gumball and Darwin (and Tina too, I think) wasn't too focused. I must not let anyone know that I'm a Fire User... besides Anais, that is. She's too smart.

Angrily, I slapped her head lightly. "You idiot!"

"What?"

"_Rule #1 in Living Your Life; never say 'nothing bad can happen'!_" I explained. She rolled her eyes, but that was when the Golexplode shrieked again.

It turned its head towards our direction. "_FIRE USER DETECTED. ELIMINATE..._" it roared.

"Well, this is _also_ a pile of beans." I muttered. It stomped towards us, so I had to grab Anais and fly up into the sky._  
_

"... Flare?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" I replied, hoping she wouldn't ask what I am thinking.

"Why is the Golexplode trying to kill you?"

"Because everything hates my life existing." I joked.

"Really?" she asked me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, no! I _am_ the Fire User!" I confessed. Her eyes widened, but then the Golexplode shot a piece of rock towards us, so I dove down near the entrance of the junkyard.

Wait, that feature wasn't with the Golexplode when I was going to seal it years ago!

Don't tell me it can train while being sealed...?

Flying my sister off to safety, I put her down. "Stay put and _don't_ interfere." She nodded. "Oh, and don't tell anyone else that I'm the Legendary Fire User, too." she nodded hesitantly.

I flew back to the Golexplode again and began shooting fire at its body. It hardly had any effect on it, and the hard hands came towards me, whipping me _hard_ to a dirty, smelly wall. "Ow! Damn, that hurts... and this _stinks!_" I yelled to myself as one of my hands held my nose close. Throwing some more fireballs, I waited for it to move towards me so no one would get hurt... I hope. But then, I got an idea. "Tina!" I shouted, catching her attention. "Try to trip the Golexplode with your tail!"

Getting the point, I saw Tina sneaking 'quietly' behind the golem. She charged her Tail Whip move (I gotta stop playing those Pokemon games I found on the net, really) and spun. The Golem, its foot being hit by the tail, tripped and fell down face-first in front of me. "_Like that?_" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! She whips, and she scores!" I joked, jumping up high with my arms up.

However, the Golexplode growled and started getting up. I saw that the red jewel I had sealed up in my recovered memory was broken, but it began regenerating itself and closed the broken hole up.

"... Oh boy." I was totally in trouble since the Golexplode can regenerate. So what do I do? Nothing. It began moving towards me, and here I am, out of ideas.

"Flare!" Anais shouted. "You have to use your fire powers!"

I turned to her while I ran towards her direction, "I did! It didn't work!"

"Make it hotter!" she said.

"What?" I couldn't hear her properly. Mainly due to the smashing noise being done by the Golexplode. And Gumball and Darwin? They've... ran home already. Stupid brothers, not thinking about helping your brother.

"Make your fire powers hotter! It will melt the rocks on the golem's body to magma!"

I smiled. Sometimes, I am glad I was stuck with this family with a smarty-pants type of girl to help me. Grinning, I start charging up my powers. "Tina, I need you to stall it for me!" I shouted to Tina, who was hiding behind a pile of trash. Angry at this creature for wrecking her house, she began rushing and headbutting the golem.

"_Okay._" she replies.

As fire began building on both my hands, I raised it and pointed it towards the golem and Tina. My hands were taking long to charge, _that's_ for sure. Suddenly, I felt as much energy as I could around my hands. "Tina!" I shouted.

Receiving the look on my face, she quickly jumped out of the way as I released my energy. A huge blast of fire shot out of my hand towards the Golexplode, and as I watched it burn away into magma, I couldn't help myself but felt a bit guilty for even killing it. It roared a painful cry, and as the wind were being pushed by my blast away, I stopped my powers to see if the Golexplode was still alive or not.

... wasn't.

I sighed. If I hadn't been the Fire User, then none of this would have happened.

"Flare! You did it!" I heard Anais shout. Turning around, I saw Anais and Tina running up to me.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard. But it was thanks to you, sis." I replied, grinning.

"_Man, that was so cool!_" Tina clapped, smiling.

I smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it for this chapter. I own Golexplode as I made it up, but I don't plan to own it. Just a random creation for this chapter.**

**Oh, and have you heard? Darwin kissed Carrie in the episode 'Halloween'. How could you, Darwin!**

**~RA**


	12. The Spoon

**Doucare:** It's not the last chapter, calm down. I was just on HIATUS, because of other stuffs, but now I'm back. Sheesh! (You're excused, P)

**MyInitialsSuckJB:** I do notice that fact, but reviews do not matter that much to me. Writing is fun and interesting to me, that is why I write fanfictions. And sure, I'll (most likely) start updating this again.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus. I was kinda getting a bit interested in a lot of more stuffs, so I kinda... you know. Anyways,m accept this chapter as a humble apology... Heh-heh. Oh, and school's already started for me; I might not update that fast again.**

* * *

**The Amazing World of Gumball: My New Life  
by RegisteredAccount**

**Chapter 11: The Spoon**

* * *

"Okay, kids!" Dad exclaimed, "Mom will be home any minute now. Have you all wrapped your birthday presents?" he asks all of us. All three siblings of mine (Gumball, Darwin and Anais) held up their wrapped box-shaped presents, shouting a 'Yay!' while I just rolled my eyes and groaned a 'Yeah...'. Seriously, though, I was really bored out of my mind... and thinking about Carrie... I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts.

"That's great! I knew you kids would be so good!" he praised us, and both Gumball and Darwin made a meditating pose with a halo that appeared out of nowhere above their heads.

"Wait," I interrupted everyone, "I don't see your prepared present at all, Dad." I had to point it out.

Gumball laughed. "Ahahaha, he's probably just hiding it because it's so awesome."

"Yeah! After all," Darwin paused, "It's just the _responsible thing to do_, right Mister Dad?" the fish asked. Gumball laughed along with him in the same way as when I regained my first memory- Wait, are they _still_ going to act like _that?_ God, I hope not.

"What did you get her?" Anais asked, literally hopping up and down like the rabbit she is.

Dad smiled a large smile. "Absolutely nothing!"

"_What!?_" Both me and Anais screamed in unison.

"See? I told you Dad would bring something awesome for Mom!" my blue feline brother exclaimed. Darwin, whose jaw was dropped, tapped his shoulders.

"Uh, Gumball? I think Dad said he brought nothing."

"I know, right- wait what in the what now?" Gumball asked.

"AAAH! I forgot! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?! _What am I gonna do?!_" Dad quickly started crying as he stretched his face and ears, bawled his eyes out and stuffed them back again, cried some pizzas (literally) and eating them back again.

Rolling my eyes, I sigh. "Why not just buy her a present?" I suggested. He didn't hear me at all. "Otherwise, go and wrap something you already have, give it to her, and pretended a robber stole it so you brought a new one."

"I think you should just buy Mom a present." Anais told him, disagreeing with my latter idea. And I actually kinda liked it... "Like, quickly."

"Yes!" Dad exclaimed... and paused. "Wait! No! I have to watch the kids! Hmm..." he stopped, thinking for a bit. Suddenly, a light bulb from the ceiling falls onto his head.

"Aww, what!?" I exclaimed. "That's like the fourth one this week! Dad, try not to get silly ideas that won't work _at all!_"

"Hey, guys, you don't have to watch the kids!" my father said, handing two sheets of money bills to Gumball. "Take these twenties, now go buy something for me for her from the gas station! Hurry!"

The two idiots, thinking this was adventure, yelled a 'Yay! Adventure!' and ran outside the hose towards the gas station. Also ran by Larry Needlemire... like, seriously, just how many works does that rock-headed clerk attend to?

"What... what did you do?" I asked.

"What?" Dad asked me. "I had to watch the kids, but they don't have to. Smart, right?"

Anais face-palmed. "Dad, Gumball and Darwin _are_ the kids you have to watch!" she joined my side as I gave a 'Yeah!'.

"Hup-up-up! Trust me for this once." Dad said, somehow acquiring a purple cape and then walking into the kitchen in an epic way (not).

We are surely dead.

-:-:-:-

Mom walked through the door into our house, feeling normal as usual. Did she forgot her own birthday or what? As she neared closer to the TV...

... all of us; Dad, Anais and Me, jumped out from nowhere in front of her. Honestly, I have no idea where I was hiding with them either.

"_Happy Birthday, Mom/Nicole!_" we all shouted.

She screamed in surprise, then started to calm down. "Okay, okay... thanks, everyone." she thanked us, and smiled. We cheered. "... Wait, where are the boys?" she suddenly asked. I gulped along with Anais as Dad smiled idiotically.

"Well, I forgot your birthday, so I sent them down to the gas station to get you a present." Dad told her. She froze. "An awesome plan, right?" he asked.

"_What!?_" Mom asked, unbelieving.

I rolled my eyes.

"Told you so." Anais told him.

"Oh..." Dad paused, "... is it the birthday, or the part where I sent two kids downtown at night on their own?" he asked her and made an 'innocent' fact. Believe me, it's ugly like ever.

"PUT ON YOUR PANTS AND GET IN THE CAR!"

* * *

I flew around in the gas station, trying to find Gumball and/or Darwin. Geez, where are they? Surely they can't be lost in this small-placed gas station... Speaking of which, how come it's so big in the inside but so small on the outside? That just makes no sense at all! Oh well.

Hey, look! There's Gumball and Darwin! Looks like they're carrying something inside a large bag... money? Oh no. Oh no!

I quickly rushed passed them silently, still flying, and saw a safe opened.

"... Damn, and I was totally hoping it _wasn't_ this kind of thing." I said to myself. Why on Earth was I stuck to this crazy family?

Huh. Nobody knows.

I turned around to go back the way I came form, mostly to stop Gumball and Darwin from delivering those money to that burglar I escaped, but was frozen when I saw multiple ways. I couldn't' even remember which path I came from.

"Uh... this one?" I asked, picking one. Turns out it lead to a make-up room, so I changed directions over and over.

This will take long.

* * *

After that incident with the burglar somehow escaping, Mom was arrested for suspicion of store robbery... or more likely, _gas station_ robbery.

Doesn't these polices investigate at all?

Gosh.

I visited Mom along with my family, and we slid in the cake we all helped in baking for her. "Happy Birthday, Mom!" we all shouted. Other than Richard, who would say 'Nicole' instead of 'Mom'.

Suddenly, the doughnut police guy threw in that same robber into the same jail Mom was in. "Okay lady, you're in the clear! We caught this guy trying to rob a convenience store with a spoon. _**A spoon!**_ Ha ha! Sucker! All right, lady. Give me five minutes to do the paperwork and you'll be outta here." he says.

I blinked, my other family members watching..

"Five minutes is all I need..." Mom said, clearly angry and happy. She then proceeded to crack her knuckles and fingers, and that robber started biting his lips.

"Uh oh..." he whimpers.


End file.
